Vicious Lust
by post-apocalyptic-princess
Summary: Kenpachi loves fighting Ichigo solely for the fulfilling satisfaction it grants him. But is the fighting exclusively giving him that craved excitement he desires, or is it something more causing the pleasure? Kenpachi X Ichigo Yaoi. Lemon. Soon to be multi-chaptered with oneshots and sequels.
1. Ichigo vs Zaraki!

**Author's Note: **Thank you bunchies for clicking on this story! I'm a really** huge** KenIchi fan, so I needed to start writing down my ideas involving this great pairing. This will be multi-chaptered: some stories will relate to previous chapters, but overall most will just be oneshots. Each story will vary in length.

**WARNINGS!: **Obviously, YAOI! And lemons galore! So in other words, very, _very_ strong sexual themes. Future chapters will get even more graphical, so you've been warned! Also, mild violence, _scarce_ amount of strong profanity, and mentions of blood.

**Brief summary of this chapter: **After Kenpachi persistently chased down Ichigo, he finally gets his wish granted to fight him again. Only this time the captain wants to see more than just his spilled blood.

Enjoy!~

* * *

The whooshing sound of Ichigo's blade slicing through the air was all that was present in what felt like a slow time interval. The brutal attack wasn't dodged. He got him.

A shot of blood belonging to the captain of squad eleven's squirted out from his chest like a rupturing pipe. Ichigo's sight was momentarily covered under a splashing wave of crimson red. A splatting sensation of warm bodily liquids squirted onto the substitute soul reapers face.

He grumbled from a mixture of fury and satisfaction on his achievement of finally penetrating a gashing strike on his formidable opponent.

Some of the blood trickled its way into his right eye, but he didn't want to risk taking one of his hands off of his Zanpakuto to smear it away. Instead he just closed the eye to decrease the burning irritation, and with the other, observed Kenpachi's face, that appeared to be stunned from the sudden blow to his chest.

Ichigo didn't remove the blade from the flesh; he just kept it injected deep into the meat of the captains – whom was now beginning to groan out a little.

"_Hhnnn_" Kenpachi sealed his eyes closed and groaned in a husky purr as he lashed his neck upwards. "It's been a while since I've been cut by your blade, Ichigo!" His lips curled up delightfully in a way that made Ichigo troubled. He retracted his sword quickly from the man's chest. "Fun times, _huh_?"

Leaping far back in distance, Ichigo tightened his grip around his Zanpakuto.

_Damnit. He barely even flinched and I put all the energy I had into that hit. _Ichigo panted quick breaths of air through his clenched teeth as he kept a fixed gaze on his keen enemy.

His guard and balance became unstable and frail from the intense spiritual pressure cutting through him in all inescapable directions, and also from his wounds that were now finally releasing unmistakable pain throughout his entire body.

"My my, look at all of my blood on your face. It's such a pretty sight." Even within their distance, to Ichigo it felt like the captains words pierced right through him at close range.

Ichigo taunted him with a stare saturated with odium. It wasn't that he was intimidated from his size or power. It was just this man – this captain – found immense pleasure in battling him any chance he got because he wanted to prove _something_, or get some kind of pleasure from a good fight. That was the only clear motive. Ichigo normally found ways to escape conflict with him, but ironically they were stuck in the same place they had their first fight and it wasn't easy navigating away from him.

Ichigo uttered a groan, still trying to catch his breath. In a blurry flash, Ichigo twirled his feet around and clumsily fled down the tight area compressed with mazey structures.

"Oh come on now – don't be hard to get." Kenpachi leaped into a quick stride and darted toward his orange haired target. "The fun is just getting started! It's been so long since I got to play with you!" he devilishly grinned openly as he chased after the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo, despite his weak condition, managed to keep his aching legs moving at a fast pace. Though to his misfortune, when he angled his head back to peer behind him, Kenpachi was pursuing him at almost equal speed and was still wearing that same wickedly persisted expression.

The captain kept his visual aim on the fleeing man's backside. Approval blended in with his current twisted expression.

"_Heh_." Kenpachi wheezed out a snicker. "You know, I don't mind the view from back here, Ichigo." Kenpachi's voice didn't reach the fleeing boy - who was now thrashing around a corner and another in attempts to escape the eccentric captain, but the wild captain was far too determined to fight him as usual.

Ichigo felt like a mouse confined in a maze with a rabies infested feline hunting his tail. If he even slowed down by a morsel, the crazed captain would surely seize him back into the duel.

This only further troubled Ichigo given that he didn't know how much longer his legs could withstand running at such a fast pace with all of his injuries the captain had inflicted. Kenpachi sure wasn't planning on making this a friendly competition, that's for sure. Ichigo had already expected he wouldn't go easy on him, but today he seemed even more wild than usual. It would explain why he can't lose him unlike other days when he could effortlessly force him to become lost in a confusing route.

The heavy spiritual pressure weighed Ichigo down; it was like trying to run through a hip height amount of water. He turned into another corner, but jerked back as he witnessed the end of the ally. His feet took a few nimble steps in reverse before coming to a full stop.

His face curled in a combination of disbelief for what his eyes were portraying in front of him, and also fear, for it had finally hit him that he just led himself into a dead end.

As his eyes scanned the solid wall barricading the course of his escape in front of him, a large shadow now blocked out the sunlight illuminating the small ally. Ichigo's twitching eyes dropped to the floor and observed the dark outline coming from the figure behind him.

Fraying fabric swaying animated the ample silhouette; pointy spikes bordered the top of the dark shadow, which was now disorientating in shape as it drew in closer. The figure became less stretched as Ichigo felt the presents creeping closer up behind him. The jingling of bells blended with heavy footsteps.

The substitute soul reaper cringed and uttered in a fuming groan. "_Argh!_ I wanted to avoid this fight, damnit. I shouldn't even have to put up with this, we're on the same side now! I understood when you wanted to fight an intruder, but you have no reason this time!"

The substitute soul reaper slid fleetly to the far end of the ally and rotated around to the man blocking the only exit out of this ally – who was chuckling sinisterly as he stood as impenetrable as a statue made from solid gold.

Ichigo's stressed appearance completely contrasted against the captains delighted expression. Drips of perspiration glided down his cheek; that was still covered in Kenpachi's dry blood. Determination thrashed through him as he aimed his Zanpakuto in front of him.

"_Oh _would you look at that. So you _do _still have enough strength left in you to play with me. That's good news. For a second there I thought you would have given up and my fun would be done for." Kenpachi drew out his sword once more and aimed it at the orange haired man on the other side of the ally.

The captain's spiritual pressure grew even fiercer around the area. "I'm really glad you became a substitute soul reaper, the soul society was getting awfully boring before you became involved. I haven't had a playmate this fun in ages!"

"Shut up! I don't have time for you right now!" Ichigo shouted out to him, his assertive tone bounced off the tight walls surrounding them.

Kenpachi's face straightened as he leaned his blade up on his shoulder. "You know, that isn't a very nice way to speak to a captain - a lot of nerve you have for being disrespectful toward me. Just because you're a human soul reaper doesn't mean you're an exception to the rules here. You have a harsh punishment coming your way, _boy_."

Ichigo roared out again, "I said shut up! Come on already!" In a quick, impatient motion, he darted toward the captain; his grip around his Zanpakuto tight enough to cut out circulation in his fingertips.

Though, Kenpachi seen the attack coming a mile away due to Ichigo's speed change, therefore he easily blocked it. But this fight was still granting the captain satisfaction because Ichigo was still very strong despite his slow pace.

Their Zanpakuto's were now colliding together - both not retreating from the hindering blow.

Abruptly with fierce amount of unworldly strength, Kenpachi managed to send Ichigo flying with a robust push of his sword. Ichigo's back slammed into the far side wall and crashed right through the structure of the building.

The intense pain of knocking out a wall with his own body caused him to become tranquilized with thriving pain. Though he was still conscious, but moving proved to be impossible.

"On your feet." Kenpachi ordered as he stepped through the rubble into the dim light building.

Ichigo moaned in agony and examined the large man still welding a sword coming his way.

Shakily, he reached out to his Zanpakuto and gripped it. Erecting his sword into the floor, he used it to stabilize his weight enough to slowly pull himself up. Ichigo's shihakusho had ripped quite a bit from his collision into the wall. Barely any fabric was still holding together on his top half of his body – which was now visually clear to be covered with heavy amounts of bruises and cuts.

"You took quite a beating yet you're still able to stand." Kenpachi laughed in a way that made Ichigo's skin crawl. "You really are something special. I knew you were worthy of fighting me again. And I assume you must really like playing with me too if you're so determined to keep fighting."

With that Kenpachi stampeded toward him and sliced the air with his blade. Ichigo rapidly clashed the blow with his sword, but alas his wobbly legs gave out upon the momentum of the weapons impact and he collapsed onto his knees, but still he managed to keep defending himself from the overhead threat.

The substitute soul reaper's nostrils flared as he continued to heave with the full capacity of his might, which resulted in knocking the captain himself off balance. In a hazy second the captain trampled on top of the orange hair boy.

"_Argh! _You big idiot! Get off of me!" Ichigo screamed the top of his lungs into his face that was only a few inches away now, their swords still firmly bonding up against one another.

"_Ah-hah!_ Now I remember why I missed fighting you so much!" The captain was struggling to release the words as he used all his strength to defend himself. "You just wont give up, will you?" judging from the tone, Kenpachi didn't seem to actually mind.

"Not to the likes of you I wont." Ichigo desperately tried to kick at Kenpachi's lower half to get his heavy weight off of him. But it was like trying to move a solid boulder.

"_Heh! _I like you struggling beneath me. You're such a satisfying challenge!" The captains eyes filled with burning desire. It was hard to tell if it was from the craving to kill him or just strictly enjoyment from the stubborn duel.

Ichigo writhed under him; the captains rock-hard weight felt heavier every passing second. He found it difficult to breathe due to his lungs being flattened. Ichigo continued to kick his legs, until he became sidetracked by the feeling of something firm against his thigh.

Still blocking the close combat attack, he granted the captain a bewildering look. "I really hope that's another sword in your pants, or are you really _that_ excited to be fighting me?"

Kenpachi appeared to be caught off guard from the man's daringly extroverted remark, but the surprise didn't diminish his physical guard a tad.

"Mind your own business." He sternly ordered, and with harsh force from the barring swords, Ichigo's Zanpakuto slipped out of his grip and flew across the room.

In an instant Ichigo gasped and flinched – just awaiting for Kenpachi to slash his skull apart. But ultimately to his surprise - despite being defenseless and unable to block Kenpachi's fatal blade anymore - he was still breathing with the captain still crushing himself on top of him.

The blade was still inches from his face, but remarkably, not piercing into him. Ichigo didn't bother to ask why the man was hesitating when he had an opening to kill him right then and there. He just kept his mind on the task at hand of getting back his weapon while the captain was showing him mercy.

He figured that perhaps he didn't want to kill an unarmed man. Whatever the reason, he wasn't taking this chance for granted.

With substantial force he pushed against the captain, just enough to grant him less than a quarter of the weight off him but it was enough to roll over to his stomach and reach out to his Zanpakuto.

It was much further away than he originally anticipated. But he tried to squeeze his way over slowly to it – while lugging Kenpachi's weight along with him as he crawled only a few measly inches to his sword before he felt the heavy weight being lifted off him.

The captain erected up and placed his weight to his knees. Ichigo crawled faster now, but he reacted with a sharp inhalation as he felt the back of his hakama being pulled back by a vigor grasp.

"Damnit let go of me!" Ichigo really don't get what the hell was going on. A second ago they were battling to the death and now he isn't even trying to attack him despite him being completely defenseless. He already considered that the captain might not want to kill an unarmed man, but if that was the case they could of called it timeout for a second until he was able to retrieve his sword, yet he isn't allowing him to.

The captain ignored his shrieking request. Ichigo struggled to pull away, yet at the same time Kenpachi continued to pull until the fabric of Ichigo's hakama slid right off passed his, now exposed, bare bottom.

Ichigo fell stationary in movement and allowed Kenpachi to heave him back without further struggle. Not over admitting defeat, but over humiliating astonishment. The palms of his hands submissively dragged along the ground as red dusted over his entire face – he gulped hard has his body motioned in reverse.

Kenpachi pulled him closer until his bottom was between his knees. He examined the bare man defenselessly laying on his front.

"_Hmph_ look how indecent you look. That is no appearance for a true warrior. You should know better than to allow yourself to become so _undone_ during a serious battle."

"Then let me put it back on you idiot!" Ichigo lashed his head back and shouted to the man behind him.

"No. I think I prefer to battle you like this."

"Wha-what? Are you crazy?" Ichigo's agitation caused his pitch to become higher. "Get the hell away from me!" Ichigo balanced his weak weight onto his palms and rose himself up - but in an instant his head became reacquainted with the hard ground, for Kenpachi tightly ripped his orange locks and crashed his skull into the floor.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are kid, but I'm the one that calls the shots around here so don't you bark orders at me."

"How do you expect me to act?" Ichigo spoke back to the captain bravely to mask the panic loading into him.

Perhaps this is his way of getting more pleasure out of his prey; by belittling and humiliating them, Ichigo wondered.

Ignoring all unspoken rules on personal space, Kenpachi unexpectedly slapped his rough palm onto Ichigo's bottom and dug his fingers into the firm muscle as if it rightfully belonged to him.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo warped his neck back, enough to strain himself. "What do you think you're doing to me?" he squealed, no longer could he hide the anxiety escaping through his throat.

Kenpachi heaved a gruff sigh. "You'd be a lot cuter if you didn't have such a loud mouth." The captain informed the squirming substitute in his controlled grasp.

The wild haired boy batted his eyes. "C-Cute?"

Kenpachi hissed a chuckle. "How about you prop yourself up a little more for me I can get a better look at ya'?"

Without even giving Ichigo time to comprehend and compel to his request – or more realistically, complain and refuse, Kenpachi had already claimed his hips and pulled them up off the floor – making him position his weight on his knees. The man then pushed down harsh onto Ichigo's wounded back. Ichigo hissed a deep inhale through his teeth.

Now the soul reaper was positioned exactly how the captain wanted him. As of he was one of Yachiru's little doll that could be posed by arranging the limps around. He can do whatever he pleased with this toy.

The view granted the captain a better look at his backside, and like he stated before, he liked what he seen. But with the minis clothing, he was even more satisfied.

Ichigo jolted up from a hard spank on his right cheek. His eyes protruded. "Kn-Knock it the hell off! Like I asked you before, what the hell are you doing?"

Kenpachi took his time to reply as he clenched his fleshy bottom.

"You know damn well what I'm doing to you, Ichigo. And if you wanted me to stop so badly I'm sure you could of found enough strength to get away by now."

"Wha-What? Are you an idiot? You pushed me through a brick wall! How am I supposed to have strength after that?"

"_Heh_. Oh yeah. That's right." Kenpachi said in a frisky tone, unfocussed by the luring sight.

"Don't tell me you can forge-_ah_!" Ichigo flinched from a foreign sensation rubbing between a tender area.

"You talk too damn much." Kenpachi kept exploring Ichigo's opening with his finger, rubbing rough pressure against it. Ichigo panted out as a trickling flood of tingles flurried through him from the friction of Kenpachi's finger. His heart rate accelerated rapidly. This strange feeling he never encountered before took his mind off the pain from his wounds.

He latched his lids closed and curled his upper lip. He didn't know if he was angry because of what was happening, or if he was angry over the fact the feeling he was undergoing wasn't _completely_ unenjoyable.

"_Heh._ Looks like I found a way to shut you up."

Ichigo shivered from the captains throaty words. He gulped, though he felt he didn't even have any saliva left to swallow due to his hefty wheezing.

Slowly, Kenpachi made his way inside Ichigo by slipping his finger through him fully.

Ichigo toes curled the instant he felt him enter inside. The little noises the orange haired boy was making pleased Kenpachi and produced a wicked smile to appear on his face.

"_Oh_ you're tight. I'm guessing I'm the first to explore this area of yours, _hum_?"

Ichigo belatedly replied in a heavy pant, he sealed his eyes closed tightly to escape the situation long enough to reclaim back some of his dignity. "…Yes. You are..." A lump was caught in his throat, his face fevered upon admitting that to who he believed was an experienced man.

"Isn't that sweet." Kenpachi claimed with a teasing tone as he pushed in deeper, and without warning entered a second finger, causing Ichigo to flinch with a squeal; judging from the sound, it must of hurt him a bit. The captain stroked into him; tampering his innocence with each thrust of his fingers.

"But just don't start getting all sentimental on me because I'm your first. Got it?"

Ichigo slanted his head. "My… First?"

"Ugh, listen kid." Kenpachi pinched the bridge of his brow with his unoccupied hand. "Just relax yourself. Believe it or not, I don't actually want to kill you right now so you need to loosen yourself up because you're too tense for me to play with."

_He doesn't want to kill me right now? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know what's going on. I'm not an idiot. But how am I supposed to loosen up? I can't be calm in this situation! Maybe it's easier for him to say that and expect an outcome from his order. I'm sure he's done things like this hundreds of times; he is __**much**__ older than me after all. But I never even kissed someone before, never mind all this! What does he expect from me?_

Ichigo sighed a mutter as he felt the fingers exit out of him. He relaxed his head down onto the ground and caught his breath as he listened to the jingling of bells and the rustling sound of fabric.

Impulsively, Ichigo cocked his head back and immediately choked at sight before him. He scanned over the captain, starting with his muscular chest exposed, down to his solid-built torso. Finally as he followed down the indentations and grooves his muscles formed, he witnessed Kenpachi pulling off his hakama to reveal that enormous bulge Ichigo felt against his leg a few minutes ago. The captain's erection sprung from around the fabric and pointed right in Ichigo's direction.

"Kenpachi…" his name stretched out gradually. "I hope you're not going to do what I think you're going to do…"

"And what if I am?"

"Well… I…" Ichigo could hardly believe he was even considering the thought. "I don't think it'll fit. I think it's too big."

"_Hnh,_ does it impress you?" In fact, in a way it did impress Ichigo. He recognized the fact Kenpachi was quite a large man, but he didn't think he would have an immense member to match his figure.

"I didn't say that…" Ichigo turned back around the other way to hide the blush appearing on his face. "I'm just saying I think it might be too big to actually _do_ anything with."

"So in other words, what you're saying is I'm too big for you to handle? _Hmph._ And all this time I was stupid enough to think you were tough."

"It has nothing to do with being tough! It's common sense!"

"Well I don't have a lot of that."

"…Common sense?"

"Yeah. I just go with my instinct. And my instinct tells me to just force it if it doesn't." Kenpachi tilted his head to examine his virgin backside as he spoke.

"F-Force it?" Ichigo couldn't control the tone of his voice. "You really are crazy."

The captain tittered though his sharp smile. "Sanity isn't my strong point kid. You'll learn that eventually."

_Learn it? I knew that from the moment I met him that he was downright nuts._

"Are you ready Ichigo?" a hint of desire saturated the captains gruff tone.

"N-No!"

"You can protest all you want, but I'm still going to get what I want."

Ichigo was tempted to ask what he wanted exactly, but since it was plainly obvious, it would just sting more to hear the intentions out loud. Plus Kenpachi would probably just call him an idiot.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi playfully spoke his name.

"What?"

"Roll over on your back. I want to see the expression on your face as I fuck you." The bold statement triggered Ichigo's heart to thump. The captains words lured Ichigo into a realization. _He really plans on going all the way, doesn't he? I never thought I would lose it to someone like him. Before Rukia came into my life, I believe my virginity would be lost by a girl in my class, maybe even Orihime if I played my cards right. But not to a savage beast soul reaper that's probably a thousand years old._

Without another word, Ichigo flopped his body around and deeply observed the captain between his legs. Kenpachi was staring at him as if he was a starving animal and Ichigo was the first piece of meat he seen in weeks.

Ichigo's skin flushed from under the mans intimidating gaze. He aimlessly took his attention off the captain, only to feel required to look back as Kenpachi settled himself over him. He hovered over Ichigo's trembling frame.

He had _that_ expression on his face. The one Kenpachi loved. The kind of face he gives in battle when he's prepared for anything to strike next. Kenpachi's hands were beside each side of Ichigo's head, which his own was only a mere few inches from.

A hot gust of breath belonging to the captain whisked against his skin. Kenpachi licked his lips as he stared at Ichigo's quivering lips, he wanted them. He wanted to taste the lips that distributed those violent attack names and taunts that fed Kenpachi with a narcotic-like rush. He wanted the privilege to seize his mouth whenever he wanted, so when the kid wouldn't shut up like usual he can just manually seal his lips with his own.

Ichigo timidly slopped his head away, unintentionally teasing the captain by yanking those lips he oh-so desired away from him.

"You know, I'm trying to show a _little _respect for you by not just _heaving_ myself into you like I want to. The least you can do is take my offering." Kenpachi wasn't the type for foreplay and romantics. If he was in the mood, he wanted to get right to it. He hated teasing and beating around the bush. If he wanted something, he gets it. He doesn't need to earn it. But with Ichigo, for the first time he could understand why people do. He was tempted to explore each portion of Ichigo's body, testing out any little thing he could think up just so he can pay careful attention to each one of his reactions.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said distantly, still looking away.

"What do I want?" Kenpachi repeated in a dazed tone. "Have you forgotten what were in the middle of here? Maybe I did knock you into that wall too hard."

He didn't bother waiting for Ichigo's reply, he was growing much too impatient and he already had his mind set on playing with those lips. He pinched Ichigo's chin and forced him to face him.

"What do I want you asked?" Kenpachi stared at Ichigo's lips while biting his own. "I want to kiss you."

Ichigo was thrown off by the captains compassionate sounding words, but when the request fully made its way into the gears of his mind, he guzzled down the formulation of saliva slavering in his mouth.

_My first kiss? Right here? With him?_

Kenpachi could tell from the look on his face that the boys mind was overflowing with questions. He ran his fingers through the jumpy boys orange stains of hair to quiet his mind, not taking his eyes off his mouth for a second. He knew the kid was young and just nervous. As much as he didn't give anyone an excuse for disobeying him, he let Ichigo's misconduct slide just this once.

"I find it funny how you're so confident and composed in a life or death battle, but you're letting yourself get so flustered over a kiss." Kenpachi mocked him with a menacing giggle.

"Shut up, don't laugh at me." Ichigo face turned bitter, which Kenpachi actually found to be adorable.

The captain dipped his head down until his lips met Ichigo's ear. "You're the one that needs to shut up."

Ichigo winced from the purring sound in Kenpachi's voice, and he only further squirmed in reaction as he felt the wet tip of Kenpachi's tongue glide along his lope.

"_Hngh…_" The substitute soul reaper relished in the calming effect the action was giving him. His tingling body finally released some of the unneeded tension. Kenpachi worked his way down from his ear and trailed his eager tongue along his jaw until he reached his neck, which was vibrating from the moans caught in Ichigo's throat.

He continued pecking downward to his collarbone, giving a little nibble on the bone like a hungry dog.

Ichigo could feel the captains big stiff member against his own, which was now causing him to become equally as hard.

"Ken-Kenp~_ah_…"

The captain was driven out of the spell of being lost in every inch of Ichigo's skin as he heard the boy attempt to address him.

He looked up and savored the boys aroused expression. Kenpachi never seen his face look like that before. He was loving every second of the scene.

"I want you… To kiss me now. I'm ready." Ichigo tried to gather his breath.

Without questioning, the captain kept focus on those lips alluring him in the route to smoothly land on them.

Ichigo felt his heart punch his chest internally; so much he wondered if Kenpachi can feel the beats against his own chest that was against him. Ichigo closed his eyes, the sight of him slowly inching in closer only made him more nervous. Inexperiencely, he tightly pouted his lips and prepared himself for another persons mouth to finally touch his own.

He felt the palms of Kenpachi's dry feeling hands place themselves on both side of Ichigo's cheeks; keeping his head securely in place.

Ichigo fell queasy, his legs shaky and numb. The substitute soul reaper was expecting a gentle caress, like the kind he watched in teen movies, but the captain effortlessly pressed his face against his so weightily. His lips felt rough, but at the same time so smooth and slippery as if he licked them before the contact. Without even trying to warm Ichigo into the kiss, the impatient captain lodged his tongue inside his mouth and expertly twirled it around.

The skin between Ichigo's brows curled. He didn't really know what to do with his own tongue. But after a few passing seconds of adjusting to Kenpachi's moving around his mouth like a playful snake, the motions began to feel natural enough that he knew how to correspond.

Their tongues intertwined in a rhythm, but soon turned impetuous and desperate. Even within the kiss there was a glint of competition shining between them; their tongues were in a battle against each other to see who was more dexterous.

Ichigo spread his thighs further apart and wrapped his calves around Kenpachi's back. He binded him snugly between his legs as he daringly licked the captains bottom lip. The kiss momentarily broke as Kenpachi stared in delight at Ichigo's needy tongue left out to dangle over his own bottom lip, then swirled it over the top to taste the flavor Kenpachi left on him.

"Hey, don't submit to me so easily, I want you to put up a fight."

Ichigo's seductive gaze bounced to a brash stare. "Are you kidding me? First you tell me to relax and loosen up, now you tell me to fight you away? You're such a walking contradiction."

The captain tittered. "And how is that?"

The boy signed at the captains smile growing wider. "It's the same as when you fight. You want to get stronger, yet you restrain half your power. You say you don't like weak opponents, yet you make yourself weaker than you are." Ichigo explained with a tempter in his tone. The mood seemed to have been driven away from him.

Kenpachi inspected his pouting lips and finally spoke after a long pause. "…You must be one of those people that talks in your sleep since you never shut up when you're awake."

"Stop pissing me off, Zaraki! That doesn't even have anything to do with what we were talking about, damnit!"

The captain chuckled at the boy getting offended so easily. "You're so hot-headed."

Ichigo childishly moped under him, not even giving him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"But that's what I like about you. We're a lot alike that way." The captain's words attracted Ichigo back to him, where he was greeted with an _alarmingly_ warm smile. He seen Kenpachi smile often, but customarily it was devilish, but this one was so tender.

Ichigo huffed a sigh. "Don't try to win me over with that stupid face of yo-" his words turned into a muffle after they became trapped within Kenpachi's mouth. He was silenced by the kiss, just how Kenpachi imagined doing when Ichigo talked too much.

Ichigo couldn't fight against this like Kenpachi wanted. It was hard to admit, but he wanted him. This might just be a recent feeling but it's strong. When he woke up this morning, he never imagined this happening. And before now, he never really liked Kenpachi in _that _kind of way. He did enjoy his company every time he visited the Soul Society, despite Kenpachi constantly challenging him with duels and chasing him around for hours threatening his life. Because of that, Ichigo always assumed he just wanted to fight him all the time and that was all; no more to the relationship than just being fighting buddies. But now, he saw another side of Kenpachi, one that wasn't just lustful for his spilled blood, but all of him.

Kenpachi pulled away from his lips, a loud smacking sound formed from the kiss breaking between them.

"I can't take it anymore, Ichigo. If you're ready or not I need it now." The captain spoke brashly, as if he was ordering around one of his subordinates.

"Now, j-just... Wa-Wait a second!"

"No more waiting." Kenpachi bared enticement in his tone as he firmly clung to his own throbbing shaft and aimed it for Ichigo's opening.

"Ta-Take it easy now… _hnm_…" Ichigo clutched his fist against his own chest as he watched, and felt, Kenpachi rub his member between his legs. Once he had it in place, he propped his weight on one palm, and rested his other hand on Ichigo's stomach that was fluctuating from his gasps.

Kenpachi huffed as he stuck himself against his opening, which to his dismay wasn't granting him immediate access.

"I told you it wouldn't fit."

"It _will_ fit. It's just being stubborn, _like you._ _Heh_." Kenpachi freed a gruff growl as he strained to make a small gap between his toy.

Ichigo mouth dropped open as he finally began to feel the tight muscles between him stretching apart. A built up of flutters reached up to the tip of his own shaft as he felt Kenpachi finally entering him a few inches. A stimulated whine escaped from him as he squirmed his shoulders around.

"_Hmph. _You act like that's all there is. I only got half of the tip in. I can imagine how you'll react when I get the whole thing in in there."

Ichigo's whipped his head up. "The whole thing? Can't you go a _little_ easy on me? It is my first time after all-_ah_!" A piercing ache tore through him as Kenpachi rammed his thickness in deeper, probably just to shut him up. Sightlessly Ichigo searched for the muscular chest above him and latched on; rubbing and squeezing his nails into his pecks to return some of the pain he was giving him.

"Kenpachi!" he sealed his teeth; beads of sweat formed all over his body.

"_Oh _I like how my name sounds in that tone of voice. If you say it again I'll go easier on you." The captain said with lustful glee as he crammed himself further into him, now he was almost half way in.

"You bastard, N~ah!" Ichigo's knuckles curled into a tight fist, his mouth remained to hang open – releasing continues moans as his eyes hooded. "D-Damnit." _I can't handle it… We haven't even fully started yet and it's already too much…!_

He held his breath for a moment to disregard his nerves, then gasped the captains name lustfully. "Ken-Kenpachi!"

The captain's smile reached ear to ear with satisfaction. He noted how roughly Ichigo's legs were vibrating around him.

"_Heh_, well I'd hate to break it to ya', but I'm not actually able to control myself. So it will only get rougher." He halted in pushing himself deeper and exhaled. "But I suppose to somewhat keep my promise, I could let you get used to only half of it for a while."

The captain held both of Ichigo's hips and pulled himself out of him, then with mighty force shoved it back in half way. Ichigo twitched and wiggled under him, giving out moans mixed with hurt and desire.

Kenpachi continued to strongly pump his hips into Ichigo severely, digging his nails into the boy's skin as he grumbled out huskily. Traces of sweat started racing down the captain's face, which appeared to be in a trance of bliss.

Every inch of Ichigo's skin was dampened with perspiration, and at last the feeling of soreness between his legs had diminished. Now all that remained was pure pleasure.

Ichigo could tell Kenpachi was holding back, why he didn't know, and he found it odd how he wasn't appreciating him going easy on him. But the captain was just so ruthless and thought pain was an imaginary thing. Yet here he is, going easy with him. Ichigo didn't want that. He wanted everything he got. Kenpachi was never one to go easy on him during battle, so the same rules should apply here.

Ichigo faintly trailed his fingers along the captain's face, identifying the touch of his scar as he brushed his fingers across to his eye patch. Carefully, Ichigo detected Kenpachi's baffled reaction. Without another moment of hesitation, Ichigo ripped the seal away and flimsily plopped his arm back down.

A surging wave of a golden hue skyrocketed all around them like a volcano erupting. The pressure thrived all throughout Ichigo's body and mixed with his own energy; fusing into one entity.

Ichigo became lost in Kenpachi's eyes that were glowing the same tint of his spiritual energy. "I want all of you, not half."

Kenpachi looked unsure at first, but then bounced his head to the side friskily with a smirk.

"Well in that case..." The captain powerfully plunged himself into Ichigo with one wild thrust. Which granted pain and lust on Ichigo's face. Their skins were damp and slippery, which made their friction slide smoothly against each other easier.

Ichigo struggled to breathe momentarily as Kenpachi ferociously shoved himself in and out of him rapidly.

"Are you sure you can handle it Ichigo? I can put the patch back on if it's too much for you."

Ichigo's tense lips and teeth clutching together kept him from answering, but he finally managed to spit out a reply. "...S-Shut up. Is this all you go~_ah_~t!" Ichigo arched his back into the captain more, tightened his legs embrace around him and flung his head back.

"_Heh_. You always know how to talk big even when you know you can't handle something."

"Can't handle it? I'm enjoying myself just fine!" Ichigo's tone pitched higher, making his brave remark sound phony.

"Enjoying yourself, is that so? Well stop submitting to me so easily like a little bitch then. I like a challenge, remember?"

"Idiot… Don't call me that word damnit!" Ichigo flung his body upward; breaking the hidden barrier of Kenpachi's intense energy detaining him. The captain was heaved up with Ichigo's force as the furious boy hopped on top of the captain and pinned him down to the ground submissively. The captains head knocked onto the ground, causing some of the bells in his hair to slip off and roll away.

"_Ah-ha_! Yeah that's more like it!"

Ichigo gathered his breath and downcasted a scowled. "Shut up. I'm not doing this to satisfy your demand. I just want to show you what I'm really capable of handling since you obviously can't push my limits." He smirked down at him, successfully masking the fact that he was already at his limits. Kenpachi was doing more than he could handle, but he didn't want to show too much weakness toward him. That would destroy the image they built up between each other.

Ichigo set his hips over Kenpachi's throbbing shaft while still pinning the captain's wrist down firmly. He sat down on his pulsating member and swallowed it wholly into him in one thrust. Without giving himself a second to adjust, he started springing his body up and down roughly; crushing the captain's pelvis with each pump.

"That feels…" Kenpachi was unable to finish his sentence as he swung his back.

Now it was Kenpachi that was exposing helplessness in his face. Ichigo growled a satisfying moan with a smirk. He liked seeing that expression on him for he never seen it before. Now he was in control; no longer can Kenpachi control the rhythm between them. Now it was Ichigo who easily adjusted, but the captain was now struggled to adapt to his pace. But at the same time, it was obvious Kenpachi was still treasuring the experience.

Ichigo's face tensed and let out a wail and mixed with the incoherent muffles sounded from the captain.

Kenpachi struggled to seize his breath. "Are you going to come for me?"

The boy growled "…Shut up." He said with a feeble smirk.

"I'm going to soon…Very soon." The captain announced as Ichigo smacked his bottom against him even harder.

"W-Wait… Don't. Not… Inside me!" Ichigo struggled to force out the words, and after he finally did, his request was already too delayed.

"T-Too late." With a deafening moan the captain underwent electrifying sensations through his body, he quaked under Ichigo, who was feeling a stream of warm wetness release inside of him. With Kenpachi's shaft still burring deep inside him, he sensed the liquid filter out from his opening – ticking him a little.

Ichigo's eyes bursted with ecstasy as he felt the gradual blast of an orgasm he never could imagine achieving on his own. He dug his fingernails in the captain's wrist he was still pinning down. He shivered violently on top of Kenpachi's hips as he oozed out his own creamy juices and tainted the captain's perspiring stomach.

Ichigo buckled his weight down onto Kenpachi's muscular frame, now feeling the wetness he left on Kenpachi on his own stomach. They both fell completely immobile as they fought to catch their own breath.

"Now that… Was a lot of fun." Kenpachi broke the silence in a breathily whisper.

Ichigo angled his head to face him and curved his lips. "More fun than fighting?"

"Well…" Kenpachi paused to contemplate. Then let out a defeated sigh. "Maybe."

Ichigo laid his head back down on the captains chest as he smiled. That was good news to him. Maybe if Kenpachi found another way to fill his desires other than fighting, than perhaps Ichigo can finally avoid having to ditch him every time he visited the Soul Society just because he didn't want a fight to the death. If what they just did could be replaced with that, Ichigo thought that maybe he would be the one chasing after him for a change.

Abruptly, Kenpachi's relaxed expressed animated with lively stress upon feeling a sense of familiar energy. He bounced up, knocking Ichigo right off of him with hefty force.

"_Ugh!_ What the hell is your problem!" he yelled to the man that just ruined the tranquil mood. He should had expected that from Kenpachi though. He can't stay peaceful for too long. Ichigo trailed the man's hasty movements as he watched him rush to his clothing.

"Get dressed Ichigo. Now."

"_Huh?_ Why? What's the rush?"

"Kenny~~! Where are youuu~?" The familiar tone of Kenpachi's companion gave Ichigo the motivation he needed to bolt off the ground and struggle to figure out how he was going to get his torn up clothing back on.

He had forgotten all about her. When his fight first started with Kenpachi, Yachiru took off to a safe distance to watch, but perhaps after all the running around she lost them for a while, which was fortunate. It was a good thing she didn't start searching for them earlier.

"Kenny~! Come out, come out~!"

"Damnit! She sounds so close!" Ichigo stressfully put his arms into what was obviously his pant leg.

"Well yeah but she's terrible at tracking spiritual pressure, so she should go in circles for a while until she finds me. That gives us some time." Kenpachi, who had just finished getting dressed retrieved his Zanpakuto and stood stationary as he watched Ichigo finally manage to dress himself.

Ichigo rushed over to the other side of the room to reclaim his sword that was plumaged away earlier in the fight. He holstered it onto his back and positioned himself just in time next to Kenpachi.

"Kenny! I was looking everywhere for you~!" A blur of pink and black fleetly bypassed the wreckage. Yachiru cheerfully stood in front of the towering captain and looked over at Ichigo, who looked tremendously jittery.

"_Hm?_ Ichi, what's wrong? Did Kenny hurt you too bad?" she giggled cutely.

"_Hah,_ yeah. Kind of." He tousled his messy hair and glinted a smile.

Yachiru beamed up at Kenpachi and effortlessly soared up and latched onto the captains back "_Owh._ This isn't fair! I didn't get to see you fight Ichi very long and now it's over." She rested her chin on Kenpachi's shoulder and pouted disappointedly.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Yachiru?" Kenpachi tilted his head back to her. Ichigo eyebrow twitched up as he squinted his eyes at the captain in wonder, Yachiru looked to share a similar reaction.

"Who said-" he stopped mid-sentence to retract his Zanpakuto "-that the fight was over? _Ahaha!_" The demented captain lunged his sword forward and aimed it between Ichigo's bulging eyeballs.

Yachiru cheered her fist into the air. "_Yaay~hee~!_ Kenny~!"

"Wha-What? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo felt a rise of the familiar feeling of panic that only the captain of the eleventh squad was capable of giving him.

Ichigo dodged away from the sudden launch of Kenpachi's sword sailing toward him and zipped down the alley.

"_Awh_ no! He's getting away Kenny! Get him, get him~~!"

"Don't tell him to get me you little twerp!" Ichigo lashed his head back to the little girl jockeying the rampant beast rapidly pursuing him.

"_Aagh!_ Damn you, Kenpachi!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	2. Sleepover at the 11th division!

**Authors note**: In the last chapter I focused more on Kenpachi seducing Ichigo first, but in this one it's the other way around. Of course Kenpachi remains the more dominate one (I like Kenny being a seme, and Ichi being a uke :3). But if anyone is interested in the roles being switched let me know because I want to keep these installments interesting for my readers. (Even though it might be a little challenging to write for a uke Kenny, and a seme Ichigo. O_o But hey, I like to satisfy my readers, so if that's what they want, they'll get it!)

**Brief chapter summary: **Ichigo stays the night at the squad eleven barracks and spends some quality time with captain Zaraki, and a bottle of sake. The tipsy substitute becomes courageously curious.

**If you liked the story, tell me what you liked about it! Feedback is what gives me the inspiration to keep going. (Other than me being a pervy girl that likes to write yaoi smut… Hehe~ ) **

* * *

The gates of the Senkaimon swiftly slide open to reveal a silhouette submerged with a heavenly white radiance surrounding it, which lit the night that had fallen over the Seireitei. The outline of the transported substitute soul reaper stood sturdily, fully prepared for his duties.

The luminosity around him gradually diminished as the gates closed behind him, and then visually disappeared. Baring a strong facial expression, Ichigo scanned over the area. Realizing that there wasn't a soul in sight, which he wasn't expecting. He thought he would be greeted with familiar shinigami lined up to discuss the situation after his arrival.

Ichigo began advancing forward in a brisk stride down the lengthy passage way upon catching a glimpse of the recognizable back of a torn up captains coat with the Kanji symbol 十一 marking the white fabric. And as customarily as always, latched onto the back of that coat was the small frame of a pink hair girl riding passenger.

"Hey, Kenpachi!" Ichigo's blaring voice echoed, which probably wasn't very mannerly to do since it was late at night.

The ample captain and the tiny lieutenant simultaneously rotated back to expose the startled look masking their face.

Ichigo finally caught up and halted beside the looming captain. "So, where the hell is everyone?" he asked, his breath still not fully seized from the stride.

Kenpachi upturned his none-existent eyebrows. "_Wuh?_ What are you talking about Ichigo? It's one-am. Everyone is in their barracks."

Ichigo's face scrunched up. "Wait, seriously? I don't understand. Urahara told me that you guys needed me here. Something about an important mission they needed as much aid in as possible."

"_Oh_." Kenpachi sounded as he hooked his head back to put Yachiru in his sight. She giggled at her captain, as if there was an inside joke between them.

"Ichi~ that isn't until _tomorrow_ night!" Yachiru said with a giggle dancing in her tone.

"To-Tomorrow? But... Urahara told me it was tonight!"

Kenpachi looked like he was about to speak, but his lieutenant robbed the words from him instead. "Nope, it's defiantly tomorrow! Believe me, Kenny keeps _gooood_ track of all the activity going on here. You really should pay closer attention, Ichi."

"Hey it's not my fault Urahara told me wrong information!" Ichigo befitted an appearance of disappointment as he curved his head away from the two soul reapers.

"Well, there's no sense in leaving. I already told everyone back home I was going on a weekend trip, so it's not like I can go back home now."

The captain observed the distressed substitute soul reaper below him. "If you're not going back to the world of the living, do you have a place to stay tonight in the Seireitei?"

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder. "_Oh_, well, usually when I spend the night here I just bunk in where ever there's room."

Kenpachi twisted his back to him and swiftly signaled his head at an angle; as if he was using those spikes on his head as guiding arrows.

"Follow me, you can stay in my barracks." Without discussing the proposal further, Kenpachi commenced in hiking onward; his bells matching the same rhythm of his footsteps.

"_Yaay~heeh!_ Sleepover!" Yachiru cheered.

"You... You want me to stay in _your _barracks?" Ichigo rushed up behind him and tried to keep up with his pace.

"Yeah. Why, do you have a problem with my division?" he presented to him a punitive glance.

Ichigo jerked back and waved the palms of his hands franticly at him. "_Oh_ no no, not at all. I just wasn't expecting you to offer."

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders. "_Eh_, I can be generous when I want to be."

_Generous? Yeah right._ Kenpachi probably just wants to lure him onto his base so Ichigo can't escape a pre-planned battle between them. Even if that's not the case, which he doubted, Ichigo wouldn't get a wink of sleep. He thought he'd probably kill him if he kept his eyes off him longer than a second.

_Why am I still walking? I shouldn't even consider this._ He tried to gather the courage to just tell the captain no thanks, but it was impossible to spit out. If he was able to, he could just stay with Rukia or Renji, so it's not like he'd be out on the streets. Then again he would defiantly insult the captain, but on the other hand he was probably just proposing this to guarantee a fight.

Ichigo recalled some of the stories he heard about the ruffians that made up the eleventh division. He questioned if he'd even survive a night on the squads territory. Especially with Kenpachi in charge, anything can happen.

"Heeere we are~!" The merry lieutenant announced as they reached their destination.

_Damnit. _Ichigo was so busy deliberating that he hadn't realized how much distances they covered. _It's too late to turn back now._

The instant they made their entrance within the barrier of the grounds, Ichigo alarmingly detected the sound of glass shattering followed by a whiny insult; the tone sounding very familiar. The substitute noticed Kenpachi continue walking, as if he didn't even hear any of the ruckus.

"_Um_, Kenpachi? Don't you think we should check out what that was?" Ichigo couldn't detain the habit of letting his heroism shine.

"Don't worry about it." Kenpachi stated simply as they traveled into what Ichigo believed to be an assemblage wing for the squad.

"Don't worry about it?" Ichigo turned the captain's statement into a question, an attitude disguised through his pitch.

The trouble of the captain having to explain was avoided, for the scene the three shinigami walked in on answered the substitute's question.

In what appeared to be a lounge was a gathering of rowdy eleventh division shinigami. All Ichigo could catch in the disorderly commotion was fist flying, swords clashing, and lots of bottles of sake being guzzled down. Sprawled out all across the tatami mats were passed out squad members, who Kenpachi ignored as he stepped over them. The captain was accustom to this, it didn't even faze him anymore.

Moving close behind Kenpachi, almost using him as a shield, Ichigo cautiously past the gathering of drunken squad members eyeing him up. A drip of sweat glided down his cheek as he noticed the glares they were all sending were hateful; the kind Kenpachi would give when he was itching for a fight. They must take after their captain.

Ichigo's edgy composure soothed slightly as his cautious gaze found a familiar face within the crowd of vile looking drunks. But upon expecting further, the usually calm and collected fifth seat had distress omitting from his attractive features.

"Yumichika, is there something wrong?" Ichigo stepped out from behind Kenpachi, causing Yumichika to blend a look of revelation into his troubled face. He must have not noticed the substitute hiding behind his ample captain.

"_Oh_, Ichigo. Funny seeing you here." Yumichika tried to smugly mask his worry by placing his graceful fingertips on his brow. He freed a troublesome sigh as he answered the substitute. "Well, not exactly but Ikkaku jumped out the window a few moments ago to chase after some fool and he hasn't come back yet. I just hope he doesn't destroy the whole Seireitei in the process and get our squad into trouble. He doesn't have the_ best_ temper when liquor is pumping through him."

"So what? Let him have some fun." The captain said in a frolicsome snarl. "That's his duty as a member of my squad." He grinned spiritedly, not worried at all how Ikkaku could destroy the division's reputation.

Yumichika cornered his lips upwards. "I suppose you're right. But anyways, I can't help but to ask what the substitutes business is here. Care to enlighten me, captain?"

Yachiru hurdled herself off the Kenpachi's shoulder, taking it upon herself to fill his place. "Ichi is sleeping over with us tonight, Yumi!"

The fifth seat raised his brows. "_O-ho_, I see." He looked away from the little lieutenant to Ichigo and smirked humbly. "Well, good luck with that."

Ichigo swung his head away cynically "Yeah_. Thanks_."

The captain sulked his shoulders down with a worn-out sigh. "I need a drink. These idiots gave me a headache." Ichigo assumed he was referring to the unruly ambiance of his drunk subordinate's.

"Well, there's no one out on the deck, you'd find some tranquility there." Yumichika suggested elegantly as he folded his arms.

"Fine." Kenpachi started to walk. "Come on, Ichigo." The captains stern instruction nudged the substitute up into an speedy pace. They left behind Yumichika, and also Yachiru, who was busy scribbling designs with permanent marker on passed out squad members.

Ichigo previously thought Kenpachi would show him to the sleeping quarters and be on his own way, but when the captain lead him right out to the deck, he couldn't help but to speak up.

"You… Want me to stay out here with you or…" he said unsurely, his words jagged. He never knew when he would offend or piss off the captain.

Kenpachi sat on the edge of the deck, and then gave a look over his shoulder as if Ichigo had said something stupid. "_Nooo_, I brought you out here to sleep." He spoke sarcastically then resumed his gaze back out to the yard. "Take a seat Ichigo."

The substitute throat tensed up, making him unable to swallow his nerves. He sat down near the captain, but left enough space between them to ensure Ichigo some time to defend himself if the captain felt like randomly striking him.

Kenpachi flicked his head back toward the open doorway diagonally behind them and shouted into it, "Makizo! Get out here." His brash order made Ichigo wince.

Somewhere in between the timeframe of Ichigo blinking, the edgy tenth seat subordinate appeared in a flash on the deck beside Kenpachi, bowing franticly. "You called me? Sorry if I took too long captain sir!"

Kenpachi snarled. "Bring out a bottle of sake. Quick."

"Yes sir!" Makizo ran back inside, and just like before, returned in a nervous instant.

"Here you are, captain!" he bowed multiple times.

"You can leave now." The captain ordered as he snagged the bottle from the tenth seats jittery grasp.

"Yes of course sir! Thank you for choosing me to carry out this duty captain sir!" he bowed again before hurrying off the deck.

Ichigo turned back to Kenpachi after watching the frazzled member. "He seems… kind of afraid of you." He stated the obvious.

"Yeah, most people are. And I prefer it that way." He stated coldly as he poured the sake into a bowl that Makizo was actually smart enough to supply without having to be told.

Ichigo latched onto the spokes that held up the rail. "Yumichika and Ikkaku don't seem to be like that toward you though. And obviously Yachiru."

"And what's your point?" he throatily asked.

"_Um…!_" Ichigo tried to find a reply. "I was just making conversation is all." Ichigo fretfully dangled his feet over the deck as he watched the captain drink.

After the bowl was lowered from his quenched mouth, Kenpachi stretched it out to Ichigo, gesturing him to take the dish.

The boy's eyes protruded. "What… What do you want me to do with that?"

Wrinkles formed on Kenpachi's forehead as he looked over the boy in puzzlement. "You're really stupid."

"_Huh?_ Why are you calling me stupid?!"

The captain closed his eyes to enjoy the slight high the sake was gradually giving him. "Yumichika is so boring to drink with; when he gets drunk all he does is talk about how perfect he is. Ikkaku just turns into Yachiru when she doesn't get her way, and everyone else is too busy kissing my ass to have a fun time drinking together." The captain brought the bowl back to him and took another sip, making Ichigo wonder where this conversation was going.

"But the fact is I actually hate drinking alone. So here." He gestured the bowl again to Ichigo.

Ichigo's face twisted in repulse as he jerked backwards like the dish was a ticking bomb. "I'm only fifteen I can't drink that!"

Kenpachi's eyes extended open widely, his mouth dropping from the boys claim. "_Fifteen_? Oh God." He slapped his immense palm over his face. "You're telling me Yachiru is over a three-hundred years older than you? How is that?"

"The hell? Have you forgotten I'm human?" Ichigo rejected his offer by pushing the dish still lingering near him away with the tip of his fingers.

The captain looked out into the yard and took a large gulp of sake. "Listen, I'm going to pretend you never told me that, and hopefully if I drink enough I wont even remember you did." Kenpachi chuckled hoarsely.

Ichigo folded his arms as he eyed the captain quizzically; bothered by why his age was even a big deal to him. "Shinigami age a lot differently than humans. Sure Yachiru is technically older than me, but in the human word she would only pass for six years old, maybe even younger. So age between shinigami and humans can't be compared. It hardly matters."

"Well," Kenpachi dropped backwards to lie on the deck, he mischievously grinned as he looked up at Ichigo. "If age doesn't matter, then why can't you drink?"

"_Umph…!_" His airtight lips sounded a baffled muffle; unable to answer Kenpachi's sharp-witted remark. He dowcasted his glace and shrugged. "_Phmf_… Nice try."

"_Oh_ c'mon Ichigo! A few sips wont kill ya'. But I could~ _Heheh_" Kenpachi slurred, he was obviously getting tipsy now.

The boy gasped. "Is…Is death threats your only way of pursuing me!"

"Just take it kid. I wont tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Kenpachi, who was still relaxing across the wooden flooring that made up the deck spoke lazily.

Ichigo gulped down the sharp taste in his mouth, as if he already had a sip of the alcohol. Hesitantly, Ichigo reached out for the bowl and let the border of the dish linger near his lips for a moment; allowing the aroma of the liquor to fill his nostrils. Tentatively, he wrapped his lips around the rim of the bowl and shifted his head back. In one shot, he gulped down all the contents of the bowl.

"_Whoa-ho_. Look at you. You make it look like you've done this before. What was all this talk about '_I'm only fifteen, I can't drink_~!'" Kenpachi mimicked Ichigo's voice offensively.

Ichigo swung his head away. "_Tsk._ I don't even say it like that. And you're being a bad influence! If you're so much older than me you should know better than to let a minor drink." Ichigo arrogantly spoke, pouting childishly under Kenpachi's gaze. But his mouth soon watered for more of the taste of sake, he eyed the bottle.

"You want another shot, don't you? _Heh_." Kenpachi placed the bottle on the other side of him, making it accessible to Ichigo.

"_Psh_. I don't want that." Ichigo fakely said, and from the look on the captain's face he could tell he was lying.

"Well, maybe just_ one_ more sip."

It wasn't long after that _one sip_ turned into _twenty chugs_.

A goofy sneer plastered across Ichigo face; his cheeks sprinkled with red from his blood pressure rising. His body swayed as his vision became cloudy, and his head became a light.

Ichigo stared with histrionic amazement at the bottle of sake in his hand that he was holding unstably – which was now almost empty from both the captain and himself drinking it as if it was the only source of liquid on a hot day. "Why is it… that _everyone_ doesn't drink this… like… _all _the time?" the words slurped between Ichigo's lips followed by a hiccup.

"I have no idea… Can you believe that tightwad Toshiro banned sake from his squad?" Kenpachi informed, his eyes hooded contently.

Ichigo bounced his shoulders up, alarmed by the news the captain just told him. "Banned? As in… not allowed… no more? This is an outrage! You can't… No. You can't do that."

"If you're the captain, yes you can."

"No! No they can't do it Kenny. That is… the thing that is not… allowed, okay? You… you have to address this at the next-" his sentence was interrupted by a hiccup. "-captains meeting."

"Why bother." Kenpachi snuggly placed the palms of his hands under his head for cushion. "I don't really care as long as my squad can still drink. Besides I heard his lieutenant still gets smashed almost every night and hides sake all throughout his office."

"_Rangiku?_ No way!" Ichigo's mouth dropped open like a teenage girl that just heard juicy gossip. "Man, there's always exciting things going on here." Ichigo propped his weight back on his elbows. "I wish I lived here. The human world sucks compared to this place."

"Yeah I hate it there too, it's really confusing to find your way around there. That's why you wont see me going out there too often for missions; I leave that to my subordinate's."

"But hey you should go more to visits me so we can do something like this again. We have sake in my world too! And even more kinds of liquor!"

"_Oh _yeah?" Kenpachi raised his head up a little, but it soon plopped back down with a jingle from his weak condition. "I'll have to check that out then."

"You can stay at my place when you do!" Ichigo slurred eagerly. "Though I don't think you'll fit in my closet…" he pinched his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Your… closet? Why the hell would you worry about me fitting in your closet Ichigo?" Kenpachi gave a plastered cackle. "Wow you're really drunk. You're much more fun to drink with than the others for sure."

Ichigo's face squashed up with a sudden temper; his skin turning even redder. "I am not drunk! _You're _drunk!"

"You pickin' a fight with me boy?" Kenpachi looked over his ample chest to impale an intimidating gaze over Ichigo.

"So what if I am, you… you scared or somephin'?" Ichigo's speech became more incoherent as he spoke. The sake was giving him a big dose of courage, that's for sure.

"_Ha-ha_, _oh _I would love to fight ya' kid, trust me. But it would be a waste to do it now. Besides I don't even think I can stand at this moment."

"_Psh._ How weak. Look at _this_ I can probably stand and…and do gymnastics!" Kenpachi batted his eyes, Ichigo sounded like a little boy trying to impress an adult. He was almost waiting for him say '_are you watching~?_'

Ichigo positioned his palms on the ground to balance his weight. His legs stretched out fully, the blood rushed to his head as he tried to find some steadiness. When it came to taking his hands up off the ground to erect his form, he tumbled forward, successfully keeping his promise of doing gymnastics for he flipped a perfect ten forward and pounced directly onto the captain.

"_Omph!_" The captain painfully sounded as Ichigo lodged into his gut. "Damnit Ichigo, be careful of what you're doing. Now get off of me."

"_Ooooh…_" Ichigo sang out in a way that reminded the captain of Yachiru.

"What is it now? Why don't you get off already?"

"Oookay _now_ I know what you mean about not being able to stand."

"You're kidding, you can't get off me?"

Ichigo rubbed his head against the ridged fabric on the captains shoulder. "Nope." The boy didn't seem to mind, he actually looked quite comfortable; he was laying right across the captain, as if he was a mattress, so Kenpachi feared he might actually fall asleep.

"Damnit Ichigo." Kenpachi sighed, his liquor stained breath breezing through the boys orange strains of hair. "You better not pass out on me."

The boy moaned faintly as he twitched his fingertips against the captains chest that was slightly damp with Ichigo's drool. It was clear the substitute had already fallen asleep; exactly what the captain _didn't _want.

Kenpachi irritatingly closed his eyes as well, accepting the fact he was stuck like this until he reclaimed back some of his strength. It wasn't long before he too had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile in the front entrance of the eleventh division barracks, a certain bald someone heaved and shoved wildly at the gates concealing him on the outside. "Why did they lock me out!" Ikkaku scowled at the gates in disgust.

"Yumichika!" he wailed out with no shame about it being four-am. He started walking around the perimeter; his bruised features snarling for the inconvenience of having to enter through the back way.

"Hopefully that little prissy boy didn't lock _that _gate too!" he growled out to himself.

He pulled at the handle and sighed in relief as the gate slid away from the frame of the barrier. He traveled into the back yard after he bolted the gate closed behind him. He groggily dragged his Zanpakuto along the grass, he looked like he just got out of quite a rough brawl.

Ikkaku woozily climbed up the stairs leading to the deck. When he finally heaved himself up to the top, the sight that activated his eyes to enlarge also made his Zanpakuto free from his grasp and cling down to the wooden flooring below.

A formulation of a gag was present in his throat. He almost felt appalled by the scene of his captain - who he served and was honored to be under his division - fast asleep with that bright orange haired human laying on top of him_, caressed in his arms_.

"Wha-What the hell happened while I was away?!"

The captain stirred a little from Ikkaku's brash remark, causing Ichigo too to drowsily moan out a little from the disturbance. But they were far too plastered to be awoken that easily so they remained in their deep slumber.

After reclaiming his Zanpakuto, Ikkaku tiptoed down the length of the deck; trying to be as soundless as possible. _If I wake up captain Zaraki, he might kill me… Or worse! Kick me out of the division for witnessing this! If that no-good Yumichika didn't lock the front gate I could have completely avoided this all together!_

He snuck past slyly, his skill worthy enough to serve under Soifon in the stealth squad. He made it up to the backdoor and slowly slid it open and slipped half way inside before he was blocked by a feather wearing nuisance.

"Damn you Yumichika, move aside!" Ikkaku whispered aggressively.

"_Hm?_ Why? What are you hiding?" Yumichika teasingly increased Ikkaku's agitation by snooping his head over the bald man's shoulders.

"Move it! Let me inside! You're making too much noise!" It was actually _him_ that was making too much noise, but Yumichika decided not to point that out.

"_Oh _fine, but I was going to check on the captain, he's been out there for a while with the substitute. I was beginning to think they got into a fight_, typically,_ so I became worried. So are they still out there?"

Ikkaku gawked at the composed looking fifth seat unblinking. "Yes they- _I mean_… No. No they aren't! I haven't seen them at all! I guess they went for a walk, now move!"

Yumichika sunk his chin down skeptically with a tight lip. "Oh that's it, get out of my way." He pushed against Ikkaku with force not expected. He thumped his heel down on the deck and skimmed his sight over to the scene Ikkaku was so startled by a moment ago.

"_Oh-hoo_ would you look at that." Yumichika placed his index finger against his jaw; smiling smugly as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"That is just _too_ adorable. I wish I had one of those human inventions, what is it, a camera?" his fist smacked his palm in sudden realization. "_Oh!_ I think Yachiru has one! Quickly, go into her room and get it, she's asleep so she wouldn't notice." Yumichika scandalously spoke to Ikkaku, who looked like he was just hit in the head.

"What's with you?" Yumichika questioned, stumped by how Ikkaku was staring at him.

"_Oh _get the hell inside!" Ikkaku wailed his arms up at him. "Are you crazy? You want to take a picture of our captain _like_ _this_?"

"Well, of course. When will we ever have the opportunity to again? It's just too adorable."

If Yumichika threw that word_ adorable_ around one more time, Ikkaku thought he'd probably punch him. How dare him say anything relating to the captain was adorable. However, this situation did pull Ikkaku into some unseen clarification, but looking back seemed plainly obvious. It dawned on him that the fifth see was defiantly a homosexual. His reaction was just too natural and calm to this.

Ikkaku on the other hand was just surprised by the fact a man was on top of his captain in his arms like that. If it was a woman he probably would have been more stunned in a positive way. Not that he was homophobic in the slightest, but who the hell would think someone as infamous as Zaraki would be interested in men?

_No. It can't be. It must be a mistake. _

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Ikkaku returned his voice to a whisper.

"Oh it's _defiantly_ what it looks like." Yumichika bit the tip of his thumb.

Ikkaku sighed at the perverted looking fifth seat staring at the scene. "Just… Just leave them be. Come on, let's go inside." He started pushing Yumichika's shoulder into the entrance, who was still trying to get his last glimpses of the scene.

"_Oh_ you're no fun~"

Upon the door thumping shut, Ichigo was shaken out of his content slumber, his vision was hazy, and he couldn't really latch on to any imagery. The recurrent fluctuating under him returned him to his state he was a few moments before he had fallen asleep. He lifted up just a tad, finding out that he was too plastered to move much.

His sight slowly cleared to reveal Kenpachi sleeping under him. For a second he wondered how this happened but he quickly recalled his drunken tumble. Something he didn't recall was the captain putting his arm around his back, he wondered if he did that in his sleep, or while he was awake.

Ichigo found himself fascinated with how Kenpachi looked when he was asleep. No longer did the captain hold that vicious and hostile gaze. _I guess he doesn't naturally look like that. He puts on that mean face on purpose_. _He actually looks more attractive this way._

Ichigo grinned at Kenpachi's calm facial features, which suddenly felt so tempting to touch.

Maybe it was because he was drunk, but Ichigo couldn't resist this urge. He found the strength to lift his hand to the captain's face, where he caressed his deep cheekbones.

_His skin is a lot softer than I thought it would be._

Ichigo searched for the captain's hand with his own. Once he found it, he brushed his fingertips within the palm and then placed his fingers between Kenpachi's, then rubbed his thumb against his hand. With Ichigo's other hand still stroking the captains face, he pulled himself up a little while venturing closer to the captain's parted lips. They looked so relaxed, just like the rest of his face.

Without thinking, Ichigo leaned in, taking his time to enjoy the trip to Kenpachi's lips. First his eyes hooded, but then fully closed just before landing. Being sure not to be forceful enough to wake him, Ichigo gently matched his lips against Kenpachi's. He could taste the liquor still lingering on lips. He only held the kiss for a moment, but when his lips began to shiver, he pulled away.

He propped his weight up on his elbows that were planted on the captain. The blood pumping from his racing heart rushed to his face, causing him to heavily blush. He examined over the lips he just kissed and grinned.

Abruptly, Kenpachi started groaning out in his sleep and wobbling his head subtly. With every ounce of strength the drunken substitute had, he rolled off the captain quickly; the action gave him an instant dizzy head rush.

Kenpachi's eyes flicked open, giving him a view of the roof that hovered over the deck. He blinked a couple of times before tilting his head around, like he was searching for something, or someone.

When he finally turned his head to the left, he meet eyes with Ichigo who was lying beside him. The captain sighed and looked back up at the roof.

"Jeez, aren't we lightweights. How long was I out?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Dunno I just woke up myself. But it doesn't feel like I was out long." Ichigo speech was still slurring. That was another piece of evidence that backed up his claim. If they were sleeping longer, they would have woken up with a hangover, not still drunk.

"Damnit I still feel like I can't move. That must have been some strong sake." Kenpachi stated, then looked back at Ichigo. "This is kind of embarrassing, but I'm gonna' have to take my patch off just to get the strength to stand the hell up. So, _uh_, I guess I'm sorry if it causes you any discomfort." He said awkwardly, his apology sounded even weirder.

"No don't worry about it. I've gotten pretty use to your energy." Ichigo tittered, still distracted by the tingling feeling on his lips.

Kenpachi reached up and unlatched the patch. That golden hue Ichigo was familiar with escaped him, and grew into a rougher current as Kenpachi lifted himself off the floor. Ichigo felt it rush through him, it made him feel even weaker than he already was.

"Well, that worked out how I planned." Kenpachi wrapped the patch back onto his eye securely, causing him to get a little wobbly from the absence of pressure he had to rely on.

He stepped near Ichigo, looking miles away from him now that he was standing. "Come on, get up."

Ichigo wiggled his frame around the wooden boards. "Hey listen, I don't have a magic eyepatch that helps me stand up. Besides, you know how weak your spiritual pressure makes people. So now you _really_ can't expect me to get on my feet right now."

Kenpachi rolled his exposed eye at the complaining boy. "Well I can't leave you out here." He grimaced because his words came out like he was worried about him. "…Because I don't want a drunk laying out on my deck. Now get up." He tried to correct any misunderstandings.

"Well unless you have other stuff hidden under that patch of yours, like a new pair of legs, I wont be standing anytime soon." Ichigo said sarcastically with a drunken tempter.

Kenpachi roared through his teeth as he bent down toward ground. Ichigo was thrown off by his presents reeling in closer to him. Without warning Kenpachi placed his hands on Ichigo's ribcage and started pulling him up off the floor.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo, who was still way too smashed to understand the quick movements, latched onto Kenpachi's biceps as he was being lugged up. His limp legs drooped for a moment before he found the ground and planted his feet as firmly as he could.

"Okay. You're up now. You can let go of me." The captain strictly ordered the boy, who was latching onto his arms and chest. Quickly after he said it, Ichigo timidly pulled away from him, managing to find his own balance.

"Well it's pretty late. We should probably head to bed now."

Ichigo nodded and walked beside Kenpachi as they started heading toward the back door, which flew open before they even reached it. They both took a step back as they watched a happy looking presence step out onto the deck.

"What the hell are you still doing up, Yumichika?" Kenpachi asked the fifth seat, who quickly spun around from closing the door behind him. His fingers fanned across his collarbone in shock as he hid what was obviously a camera in his other hand behind his back. He smiled crookedly with a twitch in his lid.

"C-Captain Zaraki. I…" He looked away to gather his lies. "I was just going to bed now… _Um_, so goodnight." An awkward silence grew as the blushed Yumichika spun back around and stepped back into the building.

"That was weird." Ichigo announced, feeling a little woozy in his legs enough to feel tempted to latch back onto the captain beside him, but fought against the urge.

They recovered from the disruption by stepping inside. As they walked down what Ichigo assumed to be the sleeping quarters, Kenpachi spoke, "Alright so we don't actually have any spear rooms, so you can either bunk in with Yachiru, or…" he paused, pinching at his ear anxiously for he assumed the other option wouldn't even be worth mentioning. "Or, well, _me_."

Ichigo looked up to the captain walking beside him. "I think I rather sleep with you, I mean if you're okay with it…"

"Really? Well, _that's _surprising." Kenpachi felt a little bothered by the thought of Ichigo sleeping in his room, but he already promised the kid he can sleep here. And he actually wasn't crude enough to send him off to stay with someone else at this hour.

The captain wearily shrugged. "Well I suppose it would be better, if you happened to wake up Yachiru, she would be up for the rest of the night and probably want you to play with her." He gave a tipsy chuckle as he walked in front of Ichigo. "She does that to me a lot."

Ichigo giggled, he loved when he talked about Yachiru like that, he always picked up on the liveliness in his tone when he did; like how a proud father talks about his daughter. Regardless of how scary the captain could come off, it was obvious he did have a soft spot buried deep inside him somewhere.

They entered Kenpachi's room, which looked to be completely empty aside from a small desk against the wall and a rolled out futon. Ichigo found it strange at first, but remembered that's how traditional Japanese set ups usually were, and the Soul Society seemed to go by that style.

Kenpachi staggered over to the closet and grabbed a spare futon from it. He whirled it around and plopped it into Ichigo's hands. What a kind host he is, not even unfolding it out for his guest.

Ichigo moved to the far side of the room and dropped the futon down and kicked it open lazily with his feet. He sprawled out across the cot and rested his head down. It was kind of a weird feeling, bunking in with Kenpachi. The two normally couldn't be within a few feet of each other, never mind the same room, without the captain trying to stir up a fight between them. Which of course would end with Ichigo running around the Soul Society for hours just to lose him.

But Ichigo actually enjoyed tonight, and the events that followed after Ichigo woke up on top of Kenpachi. Ichigo's memory replayed that innocent kiss in his mind like a roll of film. _I might regret that in the morning_. _Hopefully the sake wasn't what drove me to do that._

Ichigo's attention was previously on the ceiling, but got lost within the darkness of the room, where his sight fell on what the luminosity from the open window revealed. The glow divulged a muscular torso belonging to the captain shuffling around the room.

Ichigo couldn't drag his gaze away. Kenpachi must of removed the top half of his robe to get more comfortable. The radiant figure of Kenpachi vanished as he escaped the glow from the moon by lying down onto his futon. Now all Ichigo could see was the faint outline of the ample man's form within the darkness.

Ichigo sighed. _What's gotten into me, it's like I'm attracted to him or something._ Well, he did kiss him after all. Ichigo looked back over to the shady outline across the floor. The sake still pumping through him gave him courage, or maybe it was more of a burden.

The substitute spontaneously hove the covers off him and crawled lowly like a hunting tiger across the tatami mats. His smile was camouflaged by the darkness as he continued to sneak on his hands and knees. Reaching the edge of Kenpachi's futon, he pulled the blanket over his head and skulked underneath; crawling between the captain's legs, which flinched the moment they were touched.

"Wha-What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo suddenly was being overwhelmed with the pain of being rejected. But the booze still pumping through him said otherwise. "_Err…_Well_…_"

"Ichigo. Go back to your own damn bed, now." His tone harsh. "Hell, I'm never giving you alcohol again."

"I don't wanna~" Ichigo said playfully, a slur in his speech, and crawled up a little more so his head was hovered between the captains legs. It felt a little stuffy under the blanket, the heat making Ichigo's skin flush more than it already was.

"Ichigo. Knock it off." The substitute detected jumpiness in Kenpachi's tone, maybe even a hint of tension.

Ichigo daringly tucked his fingers into the captain's hakama; He tugged them a little past his hips; not enough to _expose_ the captain, but enough to make room for Ichigo to explore. He licked above his groin, his wet tongue gliding over firm skin. At the end of the lick, he gave a sloppy peck, then proceeded to lick and suck at Kenpachi's lower stomach until the area was coated in his saliva.

Not a sound was heard from the man over the covers, and Ichigo took that as a reason to continue. He wasn't telling him to stop, after all. The substitute ran his hands over Kenpachi's brawny thighs, rubbing repeatedly over the flowing black fabric. Ichigo could already feel his own bulge press up against the futon below him. He ran his hand between Kenpachi's leg, wondering if he was making him a little excited as well.

He fondled the lump under Kenpachi's hakama. The horny boy felt disappointed by the fact Kenpachi wasn't actually hard yet, but all that meant was he would have to turn his efforts up a notch.

With still no feedback on the situation above, Ichigo wondered what the captain's face looked like. He imagined it looked quite stunned, also hoping a little aroused too. Ichigo stretched his arms out to reach the top of the captain's midriff. When he reached his chest, he cupped his pecks; they were so solid and firm.

With the tip of his fingers, Ichigo twirled them around both the captains nipples; making them erect firmly. The muscles of the captain's chest tighten, and a husky grown was released. Ichigo grinned against Kenpachi's underbelly skin that he was still kissing; he was pleased that he was finally rewarded with a reaction.

This feeling Ichigo was undergoing and what was going on felt so unreal. He started to wonder if he was sleeping; maybe still passed out on that deck.

The substitute drew his hands back along his whole midriff slowly, noting how heavy Kenpachi's torso was shifting from his unsteady breaths. He reached back down to his hakama again and brushed his palm over the large lump._ If he's that big when he's not hard, I can imagine when he is._

Ichigo relaxed his head on the side of Kenpachi's pelvis as he stroked his hand on that desired lump under the clothing over and over with the goal of _stiffening _up the captain.

After a few rough rubs, at last Ichigo felt the cloth of the hakama taut from the captain's bulge growing and solidifying.

"So you _do_ like what I'm doing, _huh_?" Ichigo panted lowly with delight in his voice.

"Shut your mouth, if you're going to get me off then do it already." The captain spoke impatiently bold.

Ichigo was about to discharge his tempter on Kenpachi for speaking to him disrespectfully while he was trying to pleasure him. But then he though expecting any form of mushy affection from him would be out of character. And he didn't want that because he liked just how he was: tough, fearless and vulgar. Ichigo wouldn't have him any other way. _Well he can be dominating all he wants if that's what turns him on, I don't mind, in fact I like it too._

Ichigo eagerly torn that pesky drapery away from his crotch, where he was greeted with Kenpachi's flatteringly hard member springing into his face. It was then Ichigo finally became a little nervous, only because he never done this before and wanted his efforts to be pleasurable for the captain; he wasn't the type of man that would tolerate an amateur.

But he pushed past his worries by claiming the shaft territorially. He distinguished the feel of the captain's thick veins pulsating for him through his member, which felt so big in his grasp. He couldn't even enclose his fingers fully around it.

He sagged his tongue over his lips and started at the base; he licked over his hanging pair, and slowly relished in the flavor of Kenpachi's long shaft as he dragged his desperate tongue along him. He glided over the rim that formed the tip and flicked his tongue away from it, causing the captain to relieve a little gruff moan that satisfied Ichigo.

The substitute widely latched open his jaw and placed his lips around the head; his tongue danced over the tip his lips were caressing, he couldn't get over how much he loved that taste. He wanted to taste _every inch_ of it.

Ichigo retracted his tongue in order make room to insert Kenpachi into him an inch or two. Judging from the increase in volume, Ichigo could tell the captain now was moaning with his mouth open, and much more frequently at that.

Ichigo dipped his head over his shaft, working his way up to take it all into his mouth, and probably his throat too just to make it all fit.

A thick layer of Ichigo's spit saturated the shaft, which was pulsating within his zealous mouth. Ichigo distributed muffled moans around the member buried deep within him. Tears started to run down his cheeks as the gag reflex in the back of his throat was being triggered. He continued to forcefully slip it down; massaging every inch along the way.

A moment later the captain threw the covers away from them and firmly seized onto the boys orange hair; latching the locks roughly through his fingers to take control of the boys head. He pressed down impatiently; making Ichigo slip more of him between his lips. Kenpachi wanted the boy to swallow all of him.

"_Mmph,_ I would have invited you to stay at my barracks _long_ ago if I knew you'd put out." Kenpachi threw his head back as he shoved himself deeper down Ichigo's throat by thrusting his hips upward.

Ichigo gagged, and impulsively pulled a few inches of Kenpachi out of him.

"Don't you dare fucking stop Ichigo. Swallow all of me." Kenpachi lodged Ichigo's head back down hard between his hips and squeezed his thighs tightly around the boy he was entombed deep inside of.

Ichigo nose compressed against the captain's groin for he finally held his whole shaft within his mouth. He gagged intensely around his member as more tears glided down his face, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was giving this man pleasure, and he was pretty sure he was doing a good job so far judging from the deep moans filling the room.

Kenpachi petted Ichigo's soft hair gently as he gasped hot breaths of air. The substitute's stomach was fluttering as if a million hell butterflies were set free inside him.

Ichigo pulled his mouth off him, just for a moment to catch his breath. Though to keep the captain simulated, he vigorously stroked him while giving little licks on his tip.

"Am I making you feel good, Kenny?" Ichigo said in an innocent pitch as he flicked his not-so-innocent tongue over the man's shaft.

The captain, who sounded like he was trying to inhale deeply after holding his breath for a while struggled to speak. "_Hnn_. Y-Yes Ichigo. You're… _ah_… you're making me feel… very good." Kenpachi brow sunk low into his clenched eyes. He could barely handle what the young boy was doing to him; he can never explain to him just how good it _really _felt.

Ichigo returned his mouth over his member and swallowed him all in one thrust; his throat was now perfectly stretched out to fit his size. The substitute bobbed his head faster now, sensing Kenpachi was coming close to his climax from his blissful roars. The thought of tasting his juice's made Ichigo's skin tingle and his own member twitch.

Kenpachi drew the boys head away a little in order to take over. He pumped his hips up and penetrated Ichigo's naughty mouth harshly with no remorse for the back of his throat he was pounding.

The room bursted with steamy moans as Kenpachi thrusted one last pump. Ichigo felt an eruption of the captain's milky fluid splat on his tongue and within the walls of his cheeks. Ichigo muttered a moan around the twitching shaft as he savored the flavor extracted into his taste buds.

The substitute wearingly drew his mouth away, a soppy string of spit and Kenpachi's creamy bodily liquid attached to his lips. He licked it back into his mouth before he swigged down the succulent mouthful.

Kenpachi, who was relishing in the numb tingling sensation rupturing through his body, massaged his fingerers along Ichigo's scalp. He huffed out, "You swallowed? _Heh. _That's a good boy." He praised him.

Ichigo curled himself up and relaxed his head on Kenpachi's abdominal. He can still taste his flavor absorbed into his tongue, and he couldn't help but to be thirsty for more.

The room was faintly lit under a hue of orange for the sun was just starting to crack through the distant mountains.

As if restored from his climax, Kenpachi leaned upwards, heaving Ichigo off him. The boy dazedly looked up at the man, who was bestowing a cheeky grin.

"Sit up Ichigo." He ordered, and without giving him time to obey, he dragged him up and had Ichigo sit up on his folded knees. The boy still felt quite feeble so he leaned his weight back onto his palms for support.

His mouth dropped open as the captain crawled over to him and without hesitation inserted the _erect _boy inside his mouth.

"_A-Ah…!_" Ichigo's eye twitched close as his teeth grinded together. He clung to the sheets of the futon tightly as he felt and watched the captain take him completely into his mouth. His tongue riding along his shaft felt so idyllic, so natural, like his mouth was made to pleasure him. It seemed he already knew all his sensitive spots, and knew just the right pace to fulfill him.

Kenpachi wiped the palm of his hand over Ichigo's plump bottom, he groaned out on impact. The boys skin was so smooth. He roamed his fingers between Ichigo's cheeks and shamelessly fondled between the cleft. As Kenpachi sucked, he inserted his thick finger into the boy and shoved in deep. The substitute shuddered in liking of what the experienced man was doing. Effortlessly, he found a pleasure zone and massaged it coarsely.

Kenpachi slurped up his own saliva around Ichigo's shaft as he continued to ram his finger into him; recurrently exited it out of him to rim the tip of his finger around his puckered opening.

"_Hnn…Ah…!_ Ken-Kenny!" Ichigo panted out sensually as he was now entering a trance of complete indulgence. "_Mmm…_" Ichigo slumped his head down to view over the man bobbing his head between his legs; his bells chiming with each dip of his head.

Those jingles became profounder as he picked up the pace, in both his actions of pleasure the boy.

Ichigo's head lashed away as his body stiffed up, then convulsed intensely. "Ke-Kenny. I'm… going to…_!_"

The substitute freed a buildup within him in a moistened explosion that coated the entire mouth of the captain. Ichigo's body quaked rapidly before collapsing onto his side, complete exhausted.

The captains mouth was drenched with the boys liquid; he let the runny texture linger on his tongue for a moment before allowing the boys fluids to dribble down his throat.

Kenpachi curled himself up beside Ichigo, wrapping his muscular leg and arm around the shaking boy. Kenpachi lightly pecked at the boys shoulder blade before he lost all consciousness and fell into a well-deserved slumber.

After the clock hands advanced to later that day, a knock went unanswered on the other side of the captain of squad elevens bedroom door. Ikkaku exhaled in annoyance and swung his head down to the floor. "Captain Zaraki, the schedule had been moved from this evening to this afternoon. It's urgent, sir." Ikkaku knocked once more, more aggressive this time.

"What the hell is with all the noise?" Yumichika, who had just groggily popped his head out from the room next door questioned in a temper.

"Wha-What the hell happened to you?" Ikkaku asked upon viewing over the fifth seat, who wasn't as cheery looking as he usually did in the morning. In fact, he looked like a complete wreak that didn't get an ounce of sleep judging from the bags under his eyes.

"Be quite, you. Even when I look my worse I still look better than everyone else. But anyways, don't bother the captain. He had quite a long night, _believe me_; him and that substitute are the reason why I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. So what I'm trying to say is, I'm almost positive he would kill you if he were to awaken him right now."

Ikkaku didn't bother to question anything regarding what Yumichika said. "Well I'll have to take the chance. Old man Yama changed the schedule. We're heading out at noon. Which is only an hour from-"

"_Oh_ screw that! I'm going back to bed to reclaim the beauty sleep I lost. It wouldn't be the first time our squad didn't show up to something important." Yumichika returned to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Ikkaku wondered for a moment if all of this was just some big joke, but found it a bother to think about. He twisted away from the captain's door to the room across from it. He knocked his knuckle against the door.

"Yachiru? How about you, are you coming?"

"Stop bothering me, baldy! If Kenny's not going, I'm not either!" The little girl spoke in a cranky pitch from the other side of the door.

Ikkaku rubbed at his glossy head in a confused motion as he walked away. "Whatever, I still have a hangover so I'm going back to bed too. This is surely squad eleven at its best."

"That idiot got a lot of nerve waking me up." Kenpachi roared groggily, his body still wrapped around the substitute, who was stirring out of his dream and being faced with the unpleasant reality of his first hangover.

Kenpachi reeled his head in close to Ichigo and gentle pecked at his cheek. "I'm glad to see you're awake too because now I'm going to need some help getting back to sleep."

Ichigo twisted his head to give him a puzzled expression. "How can I get you back to-_Unf!" _The captain lunged himself on top of the boy and attacked his neck with passionate smooches. Ichigo quickly adjusted to the playful captains actions and hotly moaned out with every peck Kenpachi pasted on him.

He snugged his arms around the captain giggling friskily. "_Oh,_ Kenny!"

A saggy eyed Yumichika frowned in his bed. "I'm going to _kill_ both of them."

* * *

Poor Yumi… He wont be getting any beauty sleep as long as Ichigo's in Kenny's bedroom! _Hehe_. n_n

**Fun fact:** Some of this was actually inspired while I was watching that shinigami cup where the 11th and 8th squad are drinking out on the deck, watching the moon that is actually Ikkaku's shiny head. XD Oh and a quick note, the mention of Yachiru's age isn't actually accurate since they never offically state the soul reapers ages in the show, so I just guessimated.

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


	3. Kenpachi visits the human world!

**Author's note:** I thought I would spice up these installments by getting Kenny and Ichi out of the Soul Society for a while. I was recently inspired when I watched an episode where I _finally_ seen Kenpachi's gigai in motion and he was wearing a smexy leather jacket! :3 He looked like such a badass stud… *drools and nosebleeds everywhere* So yeah I really wanted to play around with that idea.

**As always, reviews/feedback keeps me motiva****ted and I appreciate hearing what my readers like or want to see in the future! Feel free to leave suggestions if you're curious to see a certain something happen between this pairing. I'm **_**very **_**open minded so don't feel shy to suggest whatever fits your fa****ncy! ;) **

**(I'****d also**** really like to hear some "setting****s****" suggestions from you guys too. Like, where would you like a chapter to take place? ****Lame examples****: on a beach, roof… the moon? O_o I kid, I'm trying not to go extremely OOC****, unless you guy****s are interested in an AU? Let me know! It's**** so much funner that way!**** n_n)**

Thanks to **Love Psycho** for the suggestions, you inspired a big part in this chapter! :D Also, big thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts/views. **You guys rock!**

**Brief summary of this chapter: **Captain Zaraki is on call in the human world, but decides to make a play date with a certain school boy.

* * *

The last bell of the school day rang throughout the campus of Karakura High. A long day of assignments and socializing with fellow peers had finally come to a close. Ichigo stood from his desk and reached out a stretch as he turned his attention so Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." After they exchanged their goodbyes, he dismissed himself from the classroom and strode down the corridor.

_Damn pesky hollows got my muscles all strained. _Ichigo cursed the creatures as he massaged at his tight shoulder that's been bothering him since yesterday.

_I can'__t wait to get back home. I'm really not used to managing school life as well as I used to._ Ichigo rarely has time to come in to school due to all his business with the Soul Society and fighting off hollows. So when he does finally show up, it really takes a mental toll on him. Especially with knowing he's going to fail this semester because of all his absence, that gave him a further lack of motivation.

Ichigo paused in his pace after exiting out of the building to peer up at the bright blue sky hovering overhead as he cupped his hand over the rays of the sun to shield his eyes.

He slumped his sore shoulders down as he began walking again. _I really hope Rukia doesn't chase me down with hollow alerts today. I'm really just not in the mood. I just want to kic__k back and call it a day._

The wild haired boy was in a tired trance; focused on the pavement below his feet as he past what he unseeingly believed to be a motorcycle due to the crackling rumble drilling into his eardrum.

He scowled at the sidewalk. "_Urgh_, what an aggravating sound. What idiot would even bring a motorcycle to school?" he said under his breath as he walked a few steps more before he was pulled out of his weary trance by an alluring, yet throaty recognizable voice.

"So you think you can just walk past me just like that without even saying hello?"

Ichigo warped his back around in a brash heartbeat to the familiar tone, which was actually coming from the same direction of that roaring motorcycle engine.

Ichigo's eyes popped out as he scanned his skeptical sight over the glossy metal coating the bikes frame, which matched the duller shine of leather and stuns attiring the unexpected sight of the recognized soul reaper.

"Ken-Kenpachi?! Is that really you?" It was clearly him; the captain wasn't hard to mistake, even in a gigai. There weren't many six-foot-seven and a half men around Karakuru Town with their hair styled in upward spikes with bells attached to the ends - not to mention a patch concealing over their eye, and a scar vertically slashed over the other. Kenpachi sure stuck out like a rainbow across a grey sky.

"What are you doing here... at my school... **on a motorcycle?!**" Ichigo stomped his foot forward as he bellowed loud enough to make bypassing students give him strange stares.

The shinigami shrugged his strong build on the vibrating bike. "Unfortunately I'm on duty here in the human world, but I have a lot of time to kill so I wanted to see you."

Kenpachi revved the engine, which produced a deafening crack as he exposed a sharp grin while eyeing the stressed boy head to toe. "You look real cute in a school uniform, Ichigo."

The substitute's face bloomed redder than a rose under the man's charming gaze, which looked to be filled with enticement. _What a_ _p__ervert._

Ichigo was starting to establish curiosity at matters other than the captain's presence. How did he even know where he went to school? And moreover, how did this shinigami with no sense of direction even find his way? And most of all, how did he get his hands on a motorcycle?

Ichigo relocated himself closer to the bike, which was generating endless _blop blop blop_ crackles due to it being shifted into idle. He skimmed his eyes over the motorcycle as he cupped his hand over his hip. "So... Where did you get _this_?"

"Well if you could believe it, someone actually just left it on the side of the road." Astonishment was in the captain's tone – explaining in a way as if he found a thick stack of one-thousand yen laying in a gutter.

"They..." Ichigo absently narrowed his eyes as the captains reply organized in his mind and played back, causing him to belatedly react with a jolt. "Za-Zaraki! The owner didn't _leave it_ they _parked it_!"

"But it had the keys in it."

"That doesn't mean it's _yours_! You have to return it right now!"

"_Eh_" He twisted the handlebar to make the aggressive engine cover Ichigo's nitpicking. "I'll bring it back before I return to the Soul Society. Right now I want to go for a ride. Hop on." He patted the space left on the seat behind him.

"I am not '_hoping on'_ a stolen motorcycle!"

Kenpachi curled his lip at him. "You're such a stick in the mud. And to think I believed you'd be eager to see me."

Ichigo's bit his lip to hide his emotions appearing from his internal thoughts. Actually, he was_ ecstatic_ to see him. It's been a week since he visited the Soul Society. In the time Ichigo spent there on his last trip, Kenpachi and him had quite an _interesting_ time together. It wouldn't be said that the captain and substitute were going steady together exactly in the sense, but they were defiantly involved in a physical fling of some kind.

"Do you even know _how _to ride a motorcycle?" Prudishly, he folded his arms. "Last I checked the Soul Society didn't have things like this."

"Well I got here, didn't I?"

"_Hmm._" Ichigo hummed as he inspected the bike, deliberating whether or not he should get on. He really would like to spend some time with him, but riding around like a fugitive on a stolen bike wasn't exactly his idea of a date.

He veered his neck away and heaved a sigh through his agitated lips. "Fine. I'll let you drive me home, but that's as far as I'm going." He grappled the man's broad shoulder for balance as he swung his leg around the vibrating bike and mounted his weight down behind the captain.

"Just whatever you do, don't go fast."

Kenpachi malicious sneered from his impedingly intentions as he revved the bike up; the gasoline fumes dispensing from the muffler was enough to turn the passenger's guts rancid.

"You might want to hold on, Ichigo."

The substitute soul reaper puffed a sharp gasp as his body yanked back upon the momentum of the wheels skidding and ultimately accelerating the bike forward.

_Great__, as if I wasn't in enough pain, now I have whiplash!_

Ichigo promptly wrapped himself around the captain's waist to stop himself from flying backwards off the bike. He practically squeezed Kenpachi out of his gigai.

"Damnit I said _don't go_ fast!"

"What was that? Go _faster_?" The captain laughed manically between the thunderous motor as he whipped down a corner; almost causing a head-on collision onto an incoming car in the process of the turn.

"_Ah! _Zaraki! You can't drive like that!" Ichigo fearfully yelled over the engine as he hugged the amble man for dear life in his arms. "I knew you didn't know how to drive."

Ichigo pinned his head on Kenpachi's shoulder to keep his eye cautiously on the road. It was obvious already that he was the only one actually paying attention to it.

"You aren't even going the right way! My house is in the opposite direction!"

"In that case we'll just have to find a shorter way there."

_**Shorter way**__? He probably didn't even know __**any way **__around here._

"Just make a right down this next street." Ichigo darted his finger to the street coming up, but his body slanted down to the side for they were turning down another road.

"I meant the street coming up!"

"Why didn't you say so then?" Kenpachi lashed his head back, making the boy panic for the captains attention was nowhere near the road.

"I did you idiot now watch the road! It's bad enough you can only see out of one eye as it is!" Other than the irritation of the captains bad driving and lack of direction, Ichigo was also feeling annoyed with the wind lashing his hair into his caramel eyes.

"Whatever it's fine, just keep going straight and turn on-" Ichigo swung his head back. "Wha- You already passed the turn?!"

"What turn? You told me to go straight, didn't you?" Kenpachi asked, baffled. Ichigio couldn't tell if the captain was really his dense with following directions, or if he was just pulling his leg.

He also couldn't help but to feel like Yachiru yapping directions while being clung to the captain's shoulder. "Well maybe if you weren't going so fast I would've had time to tell you where to turn before you passed it right up! ...Just stop driving! Now you drove off so far that I don't even have an idea where the hell we are anymore!"

"You're kidding me, right? Why am I constantly stuck with people that have no sense of direction?" The captain exhaled his irritation as he turned down an ally.

"_I-I_ have no sense of direction? Look who's talking! And where are you even going? I didn't tell you to turn there!"

"I'm just going to go with my instinct."

Ichigo's face coiled with ultimate repulsion. "You-Your _instinct_? You don't even live around here how can you believe you will find _my house_ with _your__ instinct_? You managed to get us so lost that we entered a neighborhood I'm not even familiar with!"

"I did?You're the one that doesn't even know where your own house is."

Ichigo bit the inside of his steaming cheek to stop himself from screaming at stubborn shinigami. As much as he was ticked off at the captain, it was a pleasure to spend time with him after a week apart. Even if that meant spending time lost together, he didn't mind very much.

Ichigo lifted his head up from Kenpachi's shoulder and carefully moved his hand away from the safety of his waist and tugged the choker around Kenpachi's neck down. He analyzed the purple hickeys coating his skin that he left on him last time they got together.

He dug his face in close to the captain's neck and pouted his desperate soft lips against the skin he missed tasting so much. His lips trailed upwards to the man's ear where he spoke in a way that made the captain twitch in anticipation.

"I really missed you..." Ichigo left yet another tender kiss on his neck, then moved back up to his ear. "You're going to stick around after we get to my house, right? _I really need you._" He spoke in a sexual undertone, then spread out his tongue along the captains ear as he lingered his other tantalized hand away from his waist and tucked his fingers into the front of Kenpachi's tight leather pants.

The handles of the bike started to wobble due to the captain starting to tremor from the eager boys actions. He could already feel Ichigo's stiffened bulge pressed up behind him.

Ichigo flicked his head away aggravatedly. "You just had to get us lost, didn't you?" Abruptly, the boy teasingly pulled his hand out from Kenpachi's pants and wrapped himself back around him in an annoyed manner. Ichigo didn't want to drive around lost anymore, he wanted this man free from clothing in his bed.

Kenpachi huskily spoke; there was some pleading hinted throughout his tone. "Well you can keep playing with me on the way..."

"**No**, we'll probably get more lost if I do. We'll _play _once we get to my house. Just pay attention to where you're going."

Kenpachi grunted out his arousal. "You really know how to push my buttons, kid. You're lucky you're so good in bed or I wouldn't put up with ya'."

Ichigo tightly taut his anxious fingers within the man's leather jacket - his face became painted with a hue of pink.

Ichigo was shaken out of his bashfulness as he warped his head around. They were now passing through a location Ichigo was familiar with. "Good. We somehow made it back to an area I recognize. Now this time, pay attention to my directions!"

"Yeah yeah, just tell me where to go."

After some more tedious detours and wrong turns, they remarkably were able to find their way to the street of Ichigo's residents safely.

"Just do me a favor and park _this_ _thing_ away from my house. The last thing I want is to have a stolen motorcycle on my property."

"_Argh,_ fine." Kenpachi turned the handle toward the curb and switched off the ignition.

Upon the bike coming to a full stop, Ichigo gradually encountered the unpleasant feeling of his equilibrium being completely thrown off. A lost joyride on a hurtling bike was the last thing he wanted to do after a long day at school.

They both lifted themselves up and departed with the motorcycle by walking down the road. Ichigo vigilantly flicked his head in all directions – making sure there were no eyes set on them. If Kenpachi wasn't in a gigai he wouldn't have been so paranoid, but the last thing he wanted to do was explain why he was with an older looking man - and not only that, but of one with Kenpachi's _appearance_.

Soon after they arrived at the front of the substitute's house, Ichigo hastily snatched Kenpachi's hand and ran to the front door.

"_Whoa-ho_, aren't you impatient!" Kenpachi cracked a grin as he stumbled behind the speedy boy pulling him along like a disobedient dog on a chain.

"_Shh!_ It's not just that – we have to be quick because I'm not sure if anyone is home at the moment and-" He halted in his speech to pan his sight over the captain. "-you'd just be very hard to explain. So just follow me and keep quiet."

Ichigo stealthily dragged the captain down the hall – but his objective of keeping silent was a wasted effort since the captain created a content melody of jingles with even the slightest movement.

"_Ugh,_ do you _always_ have to wear those bells?!" Ichigo hollered in an undertone as he peeked his head around the corridor.

"I already told you why I wear my bells Ichigo, remember? It's so people can detect my movements in battle."

"_Uh-yeah_, I know, but that's exactly what we're trying to _avoid_ right now." Ichigo inspected the rest of the hall and started moving once more. "Okay it looks like no one is home yet, come on."

Ichigo rapidly took lead in dashing up the stairs, but before he accessed the top step, he felt himself levitating from the ground.

The towering shinigami had effortlessly seized the boy into his arms and twisted him around to face him. The shirt of the school boy's fabric had scrunched up from the captain snatching him, making it so his bare stomach could feel the texture of Kenpachi leather jacket against him. Ichigo's expression turned flirtations as he wrapped his legs around the man's hips.

With their mouths only inches apart, they took a moment to savor each other's frisky gazes. Broadly, the man claimed the boy's puckered lips with his own. Ichigo couldn't help but to giggle into the kiss. This past week had felt like a month. He missed the feel of the captain's rough and eager lips so much.

Kenpachi held the boy up against him by fondling his bottom, he gave a tight squeeze before drawing one of his hands away in order to open a door.

"_Nnu-uh." _Ichigo hesitantly plucked his lips away to speak. "This is my dad's room, my rooms down the hall to the left." He returned to the kiss and caressed the man's face as they blindly went into movement again.

Kenpachi opened another door. Ichigo pulled away once more, his lips curling. "No… This is my sisters room."

Kenpachi groaned irritatedly as he traveled to the room across from it.

Ichigo felt a blood vessel pop. "This is my _other_ sisters room!"

"How many sisters do you have?!"

Ichigo sank his head down onto the captain's shoulder. "Damnit Zaraki you managed to even get lost in my house…"

Kenpachi looked like he was about to reply, but Ichigo stole his lips once more; knowing that there were no more bedrooms but his own that he could transport them to now. Ichigo embraced the man between his thighs as he twirled his anxious tongue around the captains mouth.

They moved in front of another door and entered inside.

Expecting his bedroom, Ichigo quickly became frustratingly disappointed upon pulling his head away. "Kenpachi… This is the bathroom."

"Yeah I noticed…" He backed out slowly.

Ichigo flicked his pointer finger temperamentally to a door down the hall. As if they didn't already spend enough time being lost. "_That_ is my room!"

"Alright I got it!"

Without further delay, they managed to make it inside Ichigo's bedroom. The instant Kenpachi connected with the edge of the bed, Ichigo's tender warm hands wandered over Kenpachi's face, caressing his defined cheekbones gently - as if he was touching something cherished and dear to him.

Ichigo scooted further into his lap and pressed his pelvis hard up against him; feeling unsatisfied with how close he already was - it just wasn't enough. He just wanted crush the life out of him with his own body.

Kenpachi couldn't think of nothing but the craving for Ichigo. His hands had moved without thought to rest on the boy's hips and pulled him even closer against him.

Ichigo feebly crisscrossed his arms around the back of Kenpachi's neck as the captain slipped his hand down the back of Ichigo's pants. The boy moaned as one of those adored hands caressed his cheek.

Ichigo impetuously set his hands against the man's chest and pushed, gesturing him to lay back on the bed.

As he arched his body in a more provocative pose to adjust himself over the man, Ichigo returned his mouth back to the kiss, the captain complied eagerly. Ichigo rubbed his groin against the bulge clearly felt through Kenpachi's tight leather pants. He can feel the man pulsating for him – just begging to be inside the substitute. Wanting him - _needing_ him.

They continued to passionately kiss each other, their mouth's sopping wet with the craving and indulgence for one another. Their slithering tongues slippery intertwining as they fondled every inch of the others body.

Kenpachi noted how well Ichigo got at kissing compared to their first nervous peck. It was expected though; during Ichigo's last trip, Kenpachi gave him _a lot_ of practice.

Their kiss intensified and sped up. Their moisture touching each other messily, fanatically. Ichigo's lips slightly quivering under the pressure of the captain's.

Suddenly, Ichigo - and also Kenpachi since his hand was near - felt a vibrating against his bottom, he tweaked up before realizing it was his untimely cellphone. He struggled to retrieve an arm out the tight embrace Kenpachi had him locked inside in order to reach for his back pocket.

He flipped the phone open and read the screen as Kenpachi paid no notice and persistently attacked his neck with prickling suctions.

"Damnit." Ichigo cursed in a murmur at the text message.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked between his smooches.

Ichigo read over the message again in his head._ 'Ichigo, it's Rukia. I don't have time to go all the way to your house right now but there's a hollow a bloc__k away from you. You should be able to track the pressure to find it. I'll meet you there.'_

He smacked the phone down with a bothered sigh as he pressed Kenpachi's appealing lips away from him.

Kenpachi shuffled his weight upwards as he trailed his sight over Ichigo, who he noticed looked miserable all of a sudden. He watched as he pulled at the handle of his desk draw and took out what looked like a green marble. After swallowing the tablet, his soul form extracted from his body.

"There's a hollow. I'll be back in a sec'." With that, Ichigo robustly soared out of his bedroom window.

Kenpachi flopped his head back down on the pillow and grunted a mutter. "You better only a sec' or I'll start without you."

The captain was about to rest his eyes as he waited for Ichigo to return, but instead he was welcomed with a deafening whine by the soul candy with Ichigo's body.

"_AHHHRGH!_ That guy has got a lot of nerve leaving me in his disgusting underwear draw all day!" Ichigo, or should appropriately be referred to as Kon, waved his fist in the air as he paced back and forth like a lion in a cage, rambling on with a list of complaints.

As if the soul had a personality disorder, his angry expression vanished as he locked his fingers together and pressed them against his blushing cheek. "_Ah~_ but if it was my dear Rukia's underwear draw I wouldn't have minded a bit~ _Hehehe~_"

Kenpachi's propped his weight up on his elbows as his eye narrowed over Ichigo's imposture, who was swaying his hips with a dumb puppy-love expression plastered on his face. In other words, displaying an expression he never seen on Ichigo before.

"_Uh..._" The captain uttered huskily, which caused the mod soul to acknowledge the sound by flicking his head to the captain's direction. Upon first glance, Kon leap back as he wailed his arms up in weak defense.

"**_What_ the _hell _are _you_?!**" It was hard to believe the dense soul didn't notice the immense captain straightaway in the small bedroom.

Kenpachi realized his arousal had completely diminished after witnessing this soul in Ichigo's body. Maybe his attraction toward the substitute wasn't _exclusively_ physically like he had originally believed. He certainly wasn't attracted to this _thing_ within the body he customarily desired.

Kenpachi's expression turned sour. "Get the hell out of Ichigo's body, you're turning me off." The captain leaned back and with mighty force, aimed his foot and released a powerful kick against Kon's stomach.

"_Omph!_" The attack made the soul candy heave out of his mouth and bounce along the floor. Ichigo's body limply fumbled to the floor.

"_Heh._ He's going to be pissed when he feels that kick later."

The green looking marble rolled across the floor and away from sight. "_Urgh._ He'll probably be even more pissed if I lost that_ stupid_ _thing_." He thumped down from the bed unto his knees and ducked his head under, he was pretty sure it slid under there.

He stretched out his arm to search under the bed. The sense of touch being his only method of finding it since he couldn't see a thing underneath. He brushed and tapped his hand along what felt like boxes, containers, books, and then something smooth in a cylinder-like shape.

"_Hm?_" He sounded as he latched on to the unknown object and curiously pulled it out from underneath the bed in order to land his sight on it.

A mischievous grin filled with satisfaction shined through his sharp teeth. "Well well well, would you look at this... Ichigo has been quite a naughty boy, hasn't he?"

"Alright Rukia, I'll see you later." Ichigo holstered his Zanpakuto onto his back.

Rukia erected her eyebrow at the boys back rushing down the road after defeating the hollow within seconds.

"What's the big rush, Ichigo?"

He didn't bother looking back, and he really didn't have time for a chat either. "I'm just really tired. I want to be left alone for the rest of the night if that's possible."

"_Oh_… I understand. No problem. Unless isn't serious and I need your aid, I'll take care of any more hollows tonight." Rukia said, worry was coating her tone. _Maybe he's sick?_

"_Ah_ thanks a lot. I really owe you one, Rukia." With that, he flash stepped from her sight.

He transported back to his house and observed his bedroom window before leaping up to it.

He latched onto the frame of the window. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Ichigo smirked at the man laying patiently in his bed, who was looking back at him with a menacing grin; the kind of grin that would reveal he was up to something. He was about to ask why he was smiling like that at him, but when he noticed his body laying limp on the floor, he didn't care anymore.

"H-Hey! My body! What did you do to it while I was away?!"

"Oh please, like I'd do anything to a body that can't even fight back and react."

"Well then where is Kon?"

"_Oh_ that annoying soul candy? Yeah I lost him somewhere under the bed. But," He shuffled his hand under the covers. "I did find this…" Ichigo was about to scowled him for losing a living soul, but when Kenpachi revealed one of his _belongings _from under the blanket; his mind could only be focused on the captains finding.

"Whe-Where did you find that?!" Ichigo blushed at what the man was waving around shamelessly.

"_Oh _c'mon Ich, don't try to pretend you never seen it before, I know it must belong to you so don't even play that shy act."

"It's not an act." He bit his lips and looked away from his dirty secret in the captains grasp. "Just put it back where you found it…"

"_Wuh?_ Hell no. We're going to have some fun with this. Now hurry up and get out of your _work clothes_. It's time to play."

Ichigo's clumsily hopped off from the bed and followed the captain's orders by returning to his body. He was about to verbally acknowledge the fierce pain he felt in his lower abdominal, but his mind was too wrapped around the intentions the captain was implying. Sure, him and Kenpachi had went at it a couple of times, but they never tried something like that before.

Ichigo stood near the edge of the bed as the Kenpachi knelled up to the anxious looking boy. He liked when he looked like this – Ichigo was getting far too used to being intimate with him, so it was time to start spicing things up to bring Ichigo back to the timid state Kenpachi adored.

In the most animalistic way, Kenpachi tore away Ichigo's school blouse to shreds, the buttons sprang off his shirt in all directions of the room as the sound of further shredding of fabric was present.

More desperate than an infant starving for milk, Kenpachi enclosed his lips around Ichigo's nipple and sucked harshly to extract the luscious taste off him like a mouthwatering lollipop – taking a break in between to twirl his tongue around and give a little bite on the sensitive skin.

Ichigo cringed from the daring nibble. "_Ah… Nnn…_ Ken-Kenny…" He softly muttered – now it was known his nipples weren't the only thing becoming erect.

Kenpachi motioned his head over to the other nipple as he tweaked the other between the tight pinch of his fingers. He soon saturated that one too under a thick layer of his hot saliva - making it ever so slippery, and thus easier to glide his twitching and skillful tongue around in circular motions.

Kenpachi allowed his eye to wonder up during his dirty deeds to dart Ichigo a dangerous glace filled with voluptuous need. His lips curved around his slithering tongue upon seeing the boy panting heavily from what he was doing to him.

_Heh, is this really too much for him to handle? It looks like he actually has been away from me too long. _

With a demanding look in his eye, he grappled the boy and powerfully knocked him hard into the mattress. Ichigo couldn't even comprehend the fast motions, and before he knew it, he was trembling underneath the leather wearing captain; his hands being binded together with Kenpachi's mighty grip.

The captain wandered one of his hands to his belt buckle and unfastened it effortlessly. Within the smooth flow of sliding the belt from around his waist, he forced Ichigo to roll to his stomach where he pinned him down with his own heavy weight; sitting directly on the boys curvy bottom.

Then, wasted no time before reclaiming full control over the boys confined hands. He cuffed his wrist together with the belt to guarantee restriction from the boy. And to further restrain him, he also locked the belt securing his hands to the headboard rails of his bed.

"Ken-Kenpachi…" Ichigo couldn't hide the worry omitting from his stiffened expression. He didn't understand why he was fastening him to the bed. He was willing to go at it with him, so what was the reason for restraining him in place? What did he really plan on doing with him? Was it something so vicious that Ichigo would be against it? Is that why he locked him up, so he can take advantage on him and do whatever he pleased with or without his consent?

"We're going to play a new game today Ich. Too bad for you, _you're it_."

Ichigo twisted his neck back to him to expose his troubled appearance. "Wh-Why is it bad for me, Kenny…?"

"_Heh._ I'm sure you'll have that question answered in a moment."

Ichigo's eyes jutted from his statement. He had already adapted to the fact that the captain would never go easy on him. In fact, it took him a week just to recuperate from the last time they got together. But from the look on Kenpachi's face, it was clear he really did have something deviant in mind; a look he hadn't quite seen during the other times.

Kenpachi sunk his hands under Ichigo's hips and hastily unbuttoned his jeans. Then pulled them completely off in the most anti-seductive way; leaving a bare Ichigo clear under his dirty gaze.

Ichigo squirmed against the mattress, anticipating the captain's next move. He felt somewhat daunted, but at the same time his member twitched in the overwhelming excitement from being under the full control of Kenpachi.

Kenapchi brushed his leather smothered bulge against the boy's bottom as he moved Ichigo's orange locks out of the way to kiss the back of his neck. He thought he'd start off gentle, just to work his way up to his real intentions.

He traced his lips down Ichigo's spine; noting the feel of the boy's bones and flesh gliding over his tongue. A formulation of goosebumps developed on Ichigo's body – more being created in every area he felt the texture of Kenpachi's moist tongue.

Kenpachi rotated the tips of his fingers through the boy's back and worked deep into the tissue, which mended the boy's sore shoulders and eased his tension. He returned to leaving a trail of his saliva down his spine. As he reached down to the crack of the boy's bottom, he pulled his head up to examine the scene that was causing his member to throb intensely.

He spanked both palms of his hands over the boys cheeks and dug his fingers into the fleshy skin in order to rip apart the muscle to reveal that tight puckered opening just begging to be penetrated.

Kenpachi unsealed his wide smirk to allow his tongue to drape over his lower lip. He angled his head over the boy's bottom and then allowed a thick accumulation of his spit to slickly roll off his tongue and dribble in between the slit of the boy, creating his own slippery lubrication.

He repeated this a few more times until Ichigo's bottom was glossed with the polish of Kenpachi's slippery saliva_. _

The frisky captain seized Ichigo's _pink _toy he had found earlier. He hovered it near this mouth and licked the smooth shell of it.

The toy pressed up against the tight entrance, not enough to insert it, but to stimulate the sensitive nerves surrounding the opening. Ichigo moaned into his pillow as the smooth head of the toy glided over him_. _

"Now this is the fun part!" Kenpachi roared as he twisted the toy, triggering it to vibrate between Ichigo's cheeks.

"_Aah! _Ken-Kenny wait a sec-_ah~_!" The vibrations increased for Kenpachi twisted the switch to a level Ichigo had never experienced yet before – it was always far too much for him to handle while he was playing with it alone.

The captain squeezed his fleshy bottom as he trailed his face in closer to the toy to observe it at work. Ichigo's opening tensed and tighten under the fierce vibrations. As if that wasn't enough, Kenpachi took it upon himself to upsurge the pleasure in the zone by lining his tongue with the toy; sharing the spot so the vibrations and the captains tongue stimulated the same area.

Kenpachi used his tongue to massage over his puckered opening as he rubbed with harsher pressure with the toy. He couldn't see Ichigo's face, but judging from his sounds, he must have been struggling to breath due to his stunned gasps, pants and lustful moans.

Kenpachi pulled away to allow the toy to work to its fullest extent. With one hand pushing between the tiny entrance, he cupped his twitching crotch concealed behind his leather pants. He gave it a quick rub before returning his hand back to spreading apart one of the boy's cheek.

And then brutally, he spanked the boy several times until his pale bottom had turned red with the marks of the captains hand prints. During this, Ichigo released moans caused from stinging pain.

"You've been a very naughty boy Ichigo. You need a proper punishment – Squad eleven style." He slapped the boy's cheek again, making Ichigo quail with an aching wheeze. A combination of pain from the spanks, and pleasure from the toy between him was present. "You're lucky I get so much pleasure in smacking you around."

"_Hnn_…Kenny… I-I promise I'll be a good boy…!"

"Then prove it by_ taking it_ how good boy does."

Ichigo nodded into the pillow, his strains of hair sticking to his damp face. "I-I promise, I will…"

Ichigo toes scrapped along the bedsheet as he felt the vibrating toy slip ever so smoothly into him thanks to Kenpachi's saliva still coating him. He clutched the railing he was tied to enough to cut off circulation in his hands as the toy rattled inside of him.

Perspiration formed on his forehead as he felt his muscles stiffen within him; almost hugging the toy tighter to allow it to massage the tissue deeper.

He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming as the experienced captain put powerful pressure on one of his sensitive zones. He couldn't even bear that spot being penetrated by Kepachi's thickness, never mind something of close size that also vibrated!

The captain flicked his wrist controlling the toy reckless and severely over and over into him, stopping only to keep the vibrating directly on the zone, which certainly wasn't helping Ichigo catch his breath or adjust to the complete frenzy of penetrating pleasure overwhelming him.

The captain pulled the boy's hips up and seized Ichigo throbbing shaft.

"_A-ah!_ K-Kenny no, I c-can't take anymore!" The vibrating penetration ramming into him was already beyond his limits, but also have his member stoked was enough to end him on edge. He held his breath and clenched his quaking jaw shut. He allowed the remaining moans left in him to escape before gasping in a heavy breath of air, enough to allow him to scream in a way Kenpachi never heard before.

"_Heh_. You're the funnest toy I've ever played with, Ichigo!" Kenpachi pumped the toy with no remorse through the inner walls of the boy's opening. "But now I want you to play with yourself for me."

"_Hnn?" _Ichigo muttered in a daze, but his confusion was cleared when the captain left the buzzing toy sticking out him and removed the belt constricting his hands.

"Get on your back and spread your legs for me." Kenpachi spoke in pure dominates, and Ichigo complied without a word to the captain's request.

The toy was still lodged into him deep, still massaging with stimulating vibrations. Ichigo plopped onto his back and scooted down to allow his legs to be slightly lifted and pulled away; giving the perverted man a clear view of Ichigo's provocative position. "Like this, Kenny?"

"Yeah, just like that." Kenpachi didn't take his slights off the naughty boy as he unbuttoned his own pants and grasped his thick member. "Now show me how you do it when I'm not around."

Ichigo couldn't help to feel paralyzed under his brute stare. Usually, he did that type of thing in private. He was used to doing sexual acts with the captain, but having him watch him do it himself was so intimidating.

The substitute brushed his hands along his smooth leg and timidly stalked his fingers to the toy. He pinched the end with three of his fingers to get a light grasp on it, then pulled it out and slid it back in, making his shoulders move upright near his ears – his toes curling from the gentle thrust.

He repeated this, getting fiercer on himself with each flick of his wrist. His body started bobbling along the mattress from his powerful penetrations. Releasing a delicate moan, he rubbed his hand over his pulsating shaft. All the while, the captain was staring directly at Ichigo's actions; smiling with satisfaction.

Ichigo stroked himself, while also proficiently penetrating himself at the same time. He glided his humid tongue over his bottom lip as he observed the captain jerk himself off while carefully watching his dirty activities.

While Ichigo continued to penetrate his gaped entrance, Kenpachi crawled up over him and slid his member against Ichigo's. He cupped his fingers around the two throbbing members and motioned his hips to rub them together.

"_O-Owh_ Kenny, that feels really goo~_ah!" _Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment as a blizzard of tingling flurries breezed through his body. He bit his lip; almost hard enough to draw blood as a numb sensation rushed to his head and gave him narcotic-like symptoms.

His shaft twitched, then let a gluey liquid squirt out like a fountain; coating not only himself in his liquids, but also Kenpachi's member still rubbing against his own tingling one.

"_Heh_. You lasted longer than I thought you would." He scanned over the exhausted boy panting under him, trembling like a new born kitten. Kenpachi was really tempted to just ram himself right into the boy to finish himself off, but he decided to give the tired substitute a rest. There would be plenty of time for that later. He pulled the toy from between the boy, causing him to unexpectedly wince while he was relishing in his orgasm.

The captain curiously took the buzzing toy and massaged it over his own tip, he jerked up and groaned the moment it made contact. "Damn, this thing really is powerful. Makes me wonder how you even handled it - you really are tough." Despite how potent it was, he traced the quaking toy along his shaft. Inquiringly, Ichigo watched the man moaning out lusciously.

"Are you going to come, Kenny?" Ichigo asked in an innocent tone as the man grunted out with a nod. His answer was nonverbally declared as the hot juicy fluid within Kenpachi released all over the boy's tummy – mixing with his own wetness and perspiration.

"Wasn't that a fun play date?" Kenpachi fondly smiled as he lied down besides Ichigo. Weakly, the boy leaned up and affectionately relaxed his head on the man's panting chest.

He nodded, then nervously gulped down his worry and cleared his throat before he lowly spoke. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, and forced his thoughts into tumbled words. "I love you." The words he just declared out loud gave him a sensation more surreal than his orgasm.

Kenpachi chortled like Ichigo told a joke as he thoughtfully tousled his fingers through the boy's hair; causing the substitute's face to heat up from mortification because he wasn't getting the response he envisioned.

Kenpachi closed his eyes and smirked tenderly. "Yeah, I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

D'aww. It was about time I had a story where these two confessed their love~~ hehe (I'm usually not a big fan of the whole 'I love you' thing in fics, but since they're kind of in a relationship it just seemed to be a good time. n_n)

**Fun fact:** So this is my first story I ever wrote about "toy play" before… so it's still a learning process. I want to include more in future chapters, but maybe with more variety. *does awkward research*

**Fun fact****…**** 2****? **(_o_O_)**:** I've been trying to experiment with writing lately and since everyone tells me they write the best while listening to music, I tried it out. It was _very_ distracting at first, but I found listening to character theme songs from Bleach got me into the right mindset. During a lot of the dirty scenes, I replayed Kenpachi's theme A LOT since it sounds very… kinky and dangerous to me. ;D so yeah who knows, maybe if you listen to song while reading it will go along with it..?. :o

I hope you enjoyed the read, thank you very much for checking out this chapter. Please review and give back some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it. Stay tuned for more!

**-A**


End file.
